XWP: Post Episodes Series - Season 2
by Jinxie2013
Summary: PART 2 OF 6 SEASONS - This a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. WANT A XENA MOVIE? sign the petition on facebook "Xena 2011 Movie Campaign"
1. Us

_Us_

_Post-Episode 25_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 25 (S2,E1):

Xena sits next to Solan overlooking a pond. They are having a heart to heart conversation. He wants to go with Xena and Gabrielle. "Solan, sometimes people doing things they regret. Things that at the time seem like the right thing to do." She pauses, contemplating what to say next.

Solan interrupts, "Right. Like when I tried to hurt you?"

Xena is taken aback by this. It's not what she had meant; she didn't want him to feel bad about that. "Oh. A little. But don't feel bad. Often we don't know if the things we do are right or wrong until much later. Something I did a long time ago was wrong."

"You mean, trying to kill the centaurs and trying to get the stone?" He asks, thinking he's on to her.

Again, it wasn't quite what she means, but she doesn't want to correct him, so she says, "Yeah." A pause, "Yeah that's exactly what I mean." She frowns and looks upset at herself. Then she looks back to him, "I'm sorry for what happened to your father. And your mother. But here you've got an uncle who loves you and friends who will protect you; and no one should take that away from you. I guess what I'm saying is, it's time to let go of the past. And recognize that you have things here that I can only dream about. There are things that I would wish for my son."

Solan sighs, "Ok. Friends shouldn't feel bad towards each other. We are friends, aren't we?"

Xena is overcome with love for her son. She brings him into a big hug and says, "We'll always be friends. Don't you ever forget that." She lets go of him. "Gabrielle and I have got to be going now."

Solan stands up and throws his sword in the pond. "I'm not a warrior. I don't think I want to be."

Xena looks at him, with shear pride in her expression. "Your mother would be very proud of you."

"You think so?" He says hopefully.

"I know so."

That night…

Xena cannot sleep. She has been quiet since they left Solan. Her thoughts are a mess. She feels as though she has let Solan down, even though she tries to convince herself that she did the right thing for him. Xena tosses in bed once more, for the 10th time. She grunts and beats on her makeshift pillow made of grasses.

Gabrielle is a few feet away. She also has not fallen asleep. She hears the small commotion next to her. "Xena, are you awake?" Gabrielle is worried; Xena hasn't said a word since the centaur village.

Xena sighs, "Yeah. I didn't mean to wake you." Her voice is weary.

"Oh. I haven't even fallen asleep. I've just been sitting here thinking." Gabrielle hopes Xena takes the bait and is willing to finally come out of her despair. There is no answer, just breathing. A couple minutes later, "Xena?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought maybe you finally fell asleep. Do you want me to tell a story? Maybe that will help you sleep?" Gabrielle was proud of herself for the idea.

More silence, then Xena sits up. "Thanks, but I'm just not in the mood for a story." A few minutes of silence pass. Xena is picking at the grass next to her, deep in thought. "Can I ask you something?"

Gabrielle sits up, "Of course. Like I said, I'm always here for you."

"I know giving Solan away all those years ago was not right; even if it turned out better for him. Is leaving him, again, right or wrong?" Xena pulled her knees into her chest and started rocking slightly.

Gabrielle thought for a moment. "I guess it depends on what you want for him in the end. Do you want him exposed to a life of violence, no matter what the violence is for? Or do you want him as free from it as possible? I know that's a leading question, but that's the truth of the matter. You need to do what's best for him. I think that you, as a mom, are best for him, but not in the life you are living. He needs stability. He needs to have a place to call home."

"So you are saying that running all over Greece fighting the bad guys isn't what's best for him." It wasn't a question, more of a statement. Sarcastically she adds, "Hm can't imagine." Then she looks over at Gabrielle and smiles for the first time in hours.

Gabrielle smiles back, "But in all seriousness, if you were to settle down and make a home somewhere, then I would say that you tell him that you are his mother and take him with you. IF he wants to go with you, that is."

"Us."

"Huh?"

"Us. Take him with 'us'. You wouldn't leave me if I did that, would you?" Xena is serious.

Gabrielle reaches over and touches Xena's arm. "Not if you wanted me to stay." She gently rubs Xena's right arm with her thumb. Gabrielle is moved at Xena's desire to be around her.

Xena is too shocked to move, because of Gabrielle's touch. _I really want to kiss her right now and hold her all night. _Instead, she puts her left hand over Gabrielle's hand. "I wouldn't want it any other way." Their eyes meet as she says this. Their gaze is intense and filled with the tension of unsaid feelings. "So, back to my question. I guess I did the right thing in leaving him again. I have too much to make up for to retire now. And he is happy with the Centaurs."

"I think you are right." Gabrielle removes her hand from under Xena's grasp. She reaches up and brushes some stray hair out of Xena's face. "You are such a great person. I simply love how you keep putting the greater good above yourself. It speaks volumes to your character. And you are a really good mother, even if you don't feel like you are."

Xena just grunts. Gabrielle's hand is lingering on Xena's hair, she begins to play with it between her fingers. _Gods I have longed for her touch. Just playing with my hair does so many things to me. _Xena leans her head over slightly more towards Gabrielle.

Gabrielle takes the hint and begins to really play with her hair, and gently massaging her scalp. She cannot believe that Xena is allowing this much touching between them. _She must just be very vulnerable right now. _Xena is practically purring. Gabrielle laughs, "Ha you're like a cat!" _An incredibly sexy cat. _

Xena chuckles then says, "Alright. I'm getting sleepy now. I think I'll turn in." _Either that or I kiss you. And you don't want that Gabrielle. I'm no good for you, besides I don't think you go for women._

10 Days later…

Beginning of Episode 26 (S2,E2):

Xena and Gabrielle are traveling across Greece. "How much further till we get to the temple?" Gabrielle asks as she walks along side Xena and Argo.

"Not too far. Sure you don't want a ride?" Xena asks.

"No. I'm enjoying the walk." Gabrielle states.

Awhile later..

"You don't have to come with me you know." Xena feels bad dragging Gabrielle along. "After all, it's a family thing."

"I think it's wonderful; honoring your brother like this." Gabrielle reassures Xena.

"It's something I do every year at this time."

"You two must have been really close."

Stoically, Xena replies, "We were."

Awhile later…

"Maybe I will take that ride." Gabrielle states. "I always wanted to have a brother."

"Ha, that must have made your sister happy!" Xena laughs.

"I mean, in addition to Lila."

They arrive at the temple of the fates.


	2. Damn Pig!

_Damn Pig!_

_Post-Episode 26_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 26 (S2,E2):

Xena tells the boy soldier to leave before she hurts him. Gabrielle walks past him as he is running away. "Huh, he dropped something." Examining it she says, "It's a Varilles Token."

Xena is suddenly very interested in seeing it. She grabs it out of Gabrielle's hand. She examines it closely, turning it over. A smile creeps across her face. She reaches out and pulls Gabrielle in for a side hug. "What's this for?" Gabrielle asks, confused at Xena's action.

Xena looks down at her and smiles. "Just for being you."

Gabrielle is doubtful. "Uh huh. You ok?" Xena's response is an agreeing grunt. Gabrielle continues, "You don't seem yourself."

Xena gets a knowing smile on her face. "No. You're wrong. I'm more myself than ever." She walks away.

Gabrielle smiles to herself then says, "Hmm."

The next day, Gabrielle couldn't get Xena's random hug off her mind. Xena had not yet told her what happened to with the Fates sending her back to the past. Since yesterday, Xena has been a lot more open to Gabrielle. She's been complimenting Gabrielle more often, saying incredibly sweet things. This has warmed Gabrielle's heart toward Xena more than she thought possible. Some of the things she has said have almost felt like flirting.

As they settle down for camp, Xena grabs her bow to go hunting. "Xena, while you are doing that, I'm going to take a bath in the pond, ok?"

"Ok, I'll meet you back here in a bit." Xena walks off ready to find a good meal. They didn't have breakfast or lunch today.

Gabrielle gathers her bathing items and takes off to the pond. She gets undressed and dives into the water which is cool, but not too cold.

As she is bathing, Xena is looking for prey. She wanders around and ends up near the pond. She is hidden by the brush, but through it she can see the pond…and Gabrielle. Gabrielle is done washing; she stands up in the pond to begin walking back to shore. The water is dripping down her body. Xena is in a trance watching her.

Xena hears noise nearby, sounds like a wild boar. But hearing it is not enough to break her trance. She can't take her eyes off the beautiful form that is Gabrielle's toned body. Xena isn't very hidden anymore, but she doesn't realize, nor could she move if she tried.

Gabrielle also hears the boar and looks toward the direction in which it is coming. She catches Xena staring at her, for a brief moment, before Xena suddenly disappears.

The boar had charged Xena and knocked her feet out from under her. She falls to the ground and cries out in pain. The boar's tusk has sliced a gash in her leg.

Gabrielle hears Xena's cry. She grabs her towel, wraps it around herself, then runs to Xena's side. Upon arrival she sees that Xena is bleeding. Xena has her hands on the wound trying to slow the flow of blood. "Xena! Are you ok? What happened!"

Xena grunts and says, "Nothing that being smarter couldn't fix." Xena reaches for Gabrielle's towel and tears off a strip from the bottom. She wraps it around her leg. _I think she saw me staring at her. What was I thinking? I wasn't, that's the problem. She distracted me! If I wouldn't have been staring, then I would not have been charged by that boar. Dammit. _Xena begins to stand up, but falters slightly.

Gabrielle grabs her and helps her up. "Here let me help you." Xena leans against Gabrielle and allows her to be led back to camp. Gabrielle helps Xena sit down, and then looks at her. "Xena, what happened? I can't believe you didn't hear that boar coming. Even I heard it."

"I just didn't."

Gabrielle had a feeling that Xena had been distracted, which is why she didn't hear the boar. _Was she watching me bathe? Is that why she was so distracted? _"Do you want me to stitch it for you?"

"I'll do it. Can you get me the healer kit?" Xena said without any emotion.

Gabrielle walked over to the saddle bag to find the kit. She bent down to dig through it, she was facing Xena. Xena's eyes were drawn to Gabrielle's cleavage. She couldn't help but me mesmerized once again. _She's so beautiful and sexy. I want her so bad! _

Gabrielle found the kit and felt like she was being watched. She looked up and Xena immediately looked down. _I caught you now for the second time today, Xena. If you want me why don't you tell me?! _She walked back over the Xena and handed her the healer kit. "Here, do you _WANT_ anything else?"

Xena kept her head down, knowing she was caught staring; however, she had no idea Gabrielle caught her earlier at the pond as well. Xena heard the emphasis on the word 'want' and so badly wanted to stand up and take Gabrielle in her arms and kiss her. "Thanks." Was all she responded with.

Gabrielle got up, knowing that Xena didn't want her help right now. She took off her towel and began to get dressed while Xena stitched up her own leg. This time Xena didn't directly watch her, but she watched out of the corner of her eye. Chastising herself, she thought, _Xena it's time to stop this nonsense. You are going to get killed because you can't stop staring at her. You have to shut off your feelings towards her. If you keep doing this, we'll both get hurt. _Knowing it was the truth, she resigned herself to changing her feelings.

Gabrielle finished dressing, then walked over to Xena. She grabbed Xena's bow and said, "I'll go try and find a rabbit or something. You stay put." Xena stood up, but immediately winced in pain. "See… that's why I said stay put. You are hurt."

Xena sighed, and looked into Gabrielle's eyes. "Alright. Don't forget to breathe out before you release the arrow. Keep your hand steady and loose around the string. Good luck."

Gabrielle smiled, "I will. Thanks." She rubbed Xena on the shoulder. "Be back shortly."

Twenty minutes later Gabrielle came back with a rabbit. Upon arriving to camp, she noticed that the fire had been started and all the cooking stuff laid out. Their bedrolls were also on the ground, ready for the night. Gabrielle rolled her eyes because Xena hadn't rested. "Xena?" Gabrielle called to her because she couldn't see her. _I'm going to give her an earful! She is so stubborn._

"Be right there." Xena called from the bushes.

Gabrielle laid the rabbit down next to the cooking station Xena had set up. She got the knife and was ready to slice into the rabbit to skin and clean it. She didn't know how to do it or where to begin, so she was very hesitant.

Xena hobbled back into the camp and saw Gabrielle faltering. "Hey, I'll take care of that." She barely made it over to Gabrielle, then kneeled down next to her. She put her hand out for Gabrielle to hand her the knife.

"I can do it. Why don't you just teach me how?" Gabrielle looked up at her with sweet, pleading eyes. _I've got to give her another chance to show me her feelings. I really just want to ask her, but I can't do it._

"Maybe another time. It's getting late and we need to eat." Xena seemed short with her.

Gabrielle sighed, "I don't get why you won't show me. I want to learn to do this." Xena didn't respond so Gabrielle stood up and retrieved her scroll and quill. While Xena was cleaning the rabbit, she began to write furiously in her diary, obviously blowing off some steam.

_I don't understand her! I am seeing more and more how she clearly desires me, but she doesn't do anything about it. All I want is her to open up to me about her feelings! Is that so hard to ask? Now all of a sudden she is cold to me again. Maybe she is just embarrassed that I caught her staring at me. I love when her eyes are on me. I think I'm in love with her. No. I KNOW I am in love with her. There, I actually said it. Wow, I feel so free just admitting it to myself. By the gods, I want to say it to her. I don't understand it; if she desires me, why hasn't she made a move? Maybe I need to force her into a situation where she has two choices; make a move, or reject me? GRRR that freaks me out._

_ "_Gabrielle, would you mind seasoning this meat and then I'll put it on the spit?" Xena asked, not looking at her.

Gabrielle didn't say anything until Xena looked up to see if she had heard her. When they made eye contact, Gabrielle smiled and said, "Sure." She rolled up her scroll then walked over to help Xena. Kneeling down next to her she was eye level with Xena's eyes. Taking a risk, she said "Wow, Xena your eyes are so beautiful!" She continued to look into their depths. She reached up and stroked Xena's cheek for a moment. Their faces were just a couple inches away from each other, the perfect distance for a kiss.

Gabrielle saw Xena's eyes look down to her lips. Then Xena pulled away from her, remembering her earlier promise to herself. _This cannot go forward. She just wants to be friends with me no more. _Xena stood up and said, "Thanks. I'll be right back, I'm going to go brush Argo."

Gabrielle felt utterly rejected. She quickly took up the task of putting spices on the rabbit. _Well, I guess I have my answer. She doesn't want me after all. That was definitely her chance. I'm done with this…love thing. I have to let go of it and move on. Xena is just my friend, nothing more. _

A moment later, Xena walked back into the camp. She saw that Gabrielle had already started cooking the rabbit on the spit. "Oh, I thought I was cooking tonight?"

Gabrielle looked up from the fire, with a tear in her eye. "It's ok. I've got it." She wiped the tear before it spilled onto her cheek.

Xena's heart broke, as did Gabrielle's.

Beginning of Episode 27 (a week later):

Xena and Gabrielle are walking through a field of bones at night. "The battle raged on for days. By the time we drove Garreth and his army back, there were bodies everywhere."

Gabrielle stops Xena, "Why aren't they buried?"

"Giants leave their dead above ground. It's a sign of honor." Xena says matter of factly.

They continue to walk. "So why are you meeting your friend here?"

"We vowed ten years ago to meet in this place to mourn and celebrate." Xena said.

"Celebrate what?"

"Life. Death." Xena stated.

"I hate it when you go cryptic on me." Looking over at a skeleton she continued, "What happened to him?"

Studying the skull, Xena replied "Judging from the scorch marks I'd say he got into a fight with Zeus and ended up on the business end of a thunder bolt."


	3. The Book of Psalms

_The Book of Psalms_

_Post-Episode 27_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 27 (S2,E3):

After David wins the fight with Goliath, Xena says good bye to her friend as he dies.

The next day…

The inn is warm and peaceful, while a storm rages outside. It is just past dinner time. Xena is not in the room, she is outside taking care of Argo. In the room, Gabrielle is writing in her scroll about David and Goliath.

_How could I have been so stupid with David? I was swept away with is looks and his poetry. But boy did I jump the gun. I didn't even know him, but I assumed he would want me. At least someone would want me. Xena sure doesn't. I think I'm just hurt and that made me desperate. I don't know how to deal with Xena's rejection. What do I do? I love her, but I can't love her anymore. She doesn't love me like that. But why did she look at me like she did? Was it just lust? I thought she really cared for me, so when I see her looking at me with desire, I assumed she would want me. But I suppose not. I'm just a foolish kid I guess. She's been a little distant since the other night when I gave her the opportunity to take action. I shouldn't have opened myself up like that though. I just ended up hurt. _

Xena walked in the door. She was drenched with cold rain water. "It's really coming down out there. Argo is wet, that stable has a leak in the roof. She is pissed."

Gabrielle smiled, "I'll bet. Just like her momma."

Xena rolled her eyes, "Yeah." Xena stripped out of her armor and leathers, then dried off with a towel. She walked over to the bed and grabbed a pillow and blanket then put it on the ground.

"Xena what are you doing?" Worry filled Gabrielle's voice.

"I thought I'd let you have the whole bed tonight." Xena replied nonchalantly. _Please don't make this harder than it is._

"You don't need to sleep on the floor. There is a whole bed we can share." Gabrielle was really confused and had a feeling she was about to be rejected again.

"Nah, I'll sleep on the floor. My back is stiff, I think the hard floor will do it some good. Night." Xena curled up and turned away from Gabrielle. _Oh my dear friend, I'm sorry I have to do this. I have to stop these feelings for you, sleeping in the same bed makes them go too deep. I love you too much to be with you. I'm not good for you._

Gabrielle could not believe what just happened. A tear streamed down her face. _I should never have put my feelings out there like that! I thought that what I did was safe enough, because I wasn't actually telling her how I felt. But no…no.. I ruined everything. I don't know if I can keep traveling with her like this. Maybe I should go home. Or go find Perdicus. _

Beginning of Episode 28 (a few days later):

Xena and Gabrielle are walking through a forest. Xena is talking to a man, while Gabrielle looks on into the forest. Xena finishes talking with the man and approaches Gabrielle.

"What did he say?" Gabrielle asked her friend.

"Three more girls kidnapped from a neighboring village. That brings the total to six." Xena said grimly.

"Who would do this?" Gabrielle is concerned.

"Shhh.. Listen." Both Gabrielle and Xena listen as they look around.

"I don't hear anything." Gabrielle shakes her head.

"That's your answer. This is the Bacchae forest." Xena states.

Gabrielle nods, "The hunting ground for Bacchas. The god of wine and his Bacchae followers. So… we should hear Orpheus. His music is said to tame the Bacchae"

"And without it, these woods aren't safe."

"So you think the Bacchae took those girls." It wasn't a question, it was a statement of fact.

Xena replied, "there's only one way to find out." She began to walk into the forest. Gabrielle rolls her eyes then follows.


	4. A Case of the Lonelies

_A Case of the Lonelies_

_Post-Episode 28_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 28 (S2,E4):

After getting rid of Joxer, Gabrielle turns to Xena and says, "You know, you almost died trying to save me. I really want to do something to thank you."

In the distance, "Fair well my warrior chums!" Joxer shouts as he turns to leave.

Xena looks at Gabrielle, "You just did."

Seconds later…

"Seriously Xena. I owe you. You've saved me so many times. There has to be something I can do to repay you, besides getting rid of Joxer." They continue to walk, Xena appears to be thinking.

"Hmm I think that you being with me is enough repayment. Oh, that and the fact that you keep me from going back to being a monster." Xena smiles and playfully nudges Gabrielle.

Gabrielle laughs, "Well, what if I play with your hair?" Xena shoots a glare at her. "Oh come on Warrior Princess, I happen to KNOW that you like that."

Xena can't help but smile, "Don't you dare tell anyone else that, ok?"

"I won't, IF you let me do it." Gabrielle is a good bargainer. She knows Xena won't try to argue.

"Alright…" Xena responded._ I feel really bad I've been shutting her out lately. Maybe tonight we can have fun like we use to._

Later that evening, Gabrielle finishes her meal then grabs her scroll. She had just finished writing about her adventure as a Bacchae. Now it's time for her journal entry. Unrolling her scroll, she looks back over her journal entry from the other night when they were heading to find the druid bones. It said: _I am so confused about my life right now. I am still fighting my feelings for Xena. I thought that I could just ignore them and they would go away, but they haven't. I had no idea I could feel this way about a woman. I've never had these feelings for a man; at least not like this. It's completely different. It feels more…right. I feel so much closer and more comfortable with women. But shouldn't I feel that way about men? This whole experience trying to find the Bacchae has confused me even more. Those women I danced with were so beautiful. They seemed to be attracted to me too. I just let go and danced with them. I felt free. _(end entry)

Gabrielle took a moment to think about what she wanted to write about for tonight's entry. Xena wandered back into camp from her bathroom break. She sits down next to Gabrielle's legs. She looks up and back at her friend. "Hi. You ready for your payment?" Gabrielle playfully asks as she puts away her scroll and parts her legs to make room for Xena to sit between them. _I'm so glad we are back to playing with each other. I've missed this._ Xena scoots over to sit in between Gabrielle's legs.

She begins to play with Xena's hair. It's soft beneath her fingers. _I wonder if I should try with her again. Maybe it's not too late. Maybe she will actually make a move. _Gabrielle decides to direct conversation where she wants it, "Xena, do you get lonely?"

Xena stops picking at her fingernail, "No."

"Not at all? You don't wish you had someone to share your life with?"

Xena glances back at Gabrielle, "No. I have you."

She smiles, "Yeah but that's not the same as…you know."

"I'm perfectly content." Xena goes back to picking her nails, "What about you?"

Gabrielle's thoughts flash back to when she was a Bacchae and she was turning Xena. _By the gods her neck felt so good under my mouth. She wanted me to bite her. She didn't even fight it. She just let me do it. I wonder, did she want me to for personal reasons, or just for the good of mankind so she could kill Bacchas? I'd like to think she wanted to feel my lips against her as badly as I did. _She finally responds after Xena looks back to see if she is paying attention. "Oh. Um I guess not."

"You guess not? Why so hesitant? You either know if you're lonely or you don't." Xena is so black and white on issues such as this.

"I don't know. I get confused sometimes I guess. I am happy with just me and you. But sometimes… I don't know." She shrugs. "Sometimes I want more." _That could mean so many things Gabby. Will she understand I mean I want more with her?_

Xena wasn't sure what to think about that statement. _Does she want more with me or more than just she and I together, like someone else? _"Is that why you've been so quiet?" Xena asks, knowing that it wasn't just Gabrielle that had been quiet lately.

"What? Me quiet? You are the one that doesn't talk to me anymore." It was out before Gabrielle could stop it. "Sorry. I just mean that you haven't seemed in the mood to chat lately."

Xena was a little dumbfounded. "Yeah, sorry I've been so quiet lately. I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?"Gabrielle asked.

Xena was still and quiet for a moment. "Have you ever known something that you should probably tell a certain person, but you just can't get yourself to do it?"

Gabrielle's eyes went a little wide, "Yes, I know the feeling all too well I'm afraid. Is the something you want to tell the 'certain person' something that will hurt the person? Did that make sense?"

Xena chuckles softly then replies, "That's the problem. I don't know. It might, it might not. I honestly don't know how it would turn out." A pause, then quietly she says, "It's sort of scary because of that."

"Scary? But I thought nothing scares the Warrior Princess." Gabrielle giggles.

Xena smiles back, then says "Yeah, usually that would be true. But this does. I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Xena looked away, not wanting her friend to see how uncertain and vulnerable she is.

"Well, talking it out with your best friend is a good start, don't you think?" Gabrielle has a look of hope on her face. _Maybe she'll actually tell me! _Getting a good idea, she added "Sometimes it's easier to show someone than to tell them. Is this something you can show the person?"

Xena looks up quickly, then her eyes dart down. "Yeah, it can be shown."

Gabrielle was unsure of where to go from here. She was desperate to continue urging Xena on about this, hopeful that Xena and she were on the same page. She gets out from behind Xena and sits next to her, "So you are telling me that this is all because you don't want to…what? Get hurt? Are you asking my advice?"

Xena hesitated then nodded, "I guess I am, yeah." She turns her head to look into the bard's eyes.

"Well, honestly it's hard to say without knowing the details about the person and the situation. Will you tell me who the person is?" Xena doesn't respond. "Ok I'll take that as a no. I'm not going to sit here and guess, Princess. You've got to give me more details so I can help."

"Maybe it was a bad idea to bring it up. Sorry." Xena began to stand up.

Gabrielle grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "Stay?" The pull Gabrielle made drew Xena's face close to hers. Their eyes locked, and then Xena's eyes looked down to Gabrielle's lips as she leaned in towards her, subconsciously biting her lower lip. Gabrielle's heart began to beat rapidly, she closed her eyes and leaned towards Xena to meet her part way. Then nothing happened. Suddenly she felt Xena's head turn away, so her eyes snapped open to see what happened.

Xena stood up quickly and said, "I'm sorry…I can't. I'll be back later. Don't wait up." With that, she was gone.

Gabrielle was left in a state of shock. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. Then after a few moments, she began to cry; once again, broken hearted. She cried herself to sleep that night as the Warrior Princess took her own frustrations out with a late night jog.

Beginning of Episode 29 (that same night):

Perdicus is suddenly knocked off his feet by a wicked right punch. He gets up to find a boot in his face. "Hello Perdicus." Xena says, and then takes her foot down. "Not the smartest way to pay us a visit."

Gabrielle stands up from her bedroll. She gives him a big hug, "Perdicus!"

Perdicus laughs then says, "I just had to see something."

"What?" Gabrielle asks. Xena's face is amused and happy.

"Your face." He says with all seriousness. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the last time I saw you. Gabrielle, we've always been close. You were my closest friend." Xena's expression drops as she realizes his words. He continues, "and well…" He gets down on one knee. "Gabrielle, will you be my wife?"

Gabrielle's face pales, her expression unsure. She looks back at Xena, who is staring into nothingness; her face is sober. She can't even look at Gabrielle.


	5. The Marriage Debacle

_The Marriage Debacle_

_Post-Episode 29_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 29 (S2,E5):

Gabrielle is facing the ocean from the beach where Callisto died. Her eyes are closed. Xena approaches her, "What are you doing?"

Gabrielle opens her eyes and looks over to Xena. "Loving him."

Xena looks back at the ocean, "He'll hear your thoughts."

"I know. Forever and ever."

Gabrielle Journal Entry from two days ago, after Perdicus asked her to marry him:

_ Wow, Perdicus asked me to marry him. I don't know what to say to him. I can't tell if Xena is pissed, hurt or what. I just know she looks dejected about the whole thing. After he told me what he has been up to recently, and again proposed that I be his wife, I went to find her. She wasn't around. I was ready to tell her how I felt, to come clean and present the opportunity clearly to her; that we could be together if she wanted it. Now… It's her own damn fault. If she would have told me how she felt we could have been together. But I guess she doesn't really love me like I thought, or hoped she did. Maybe I should marry Perdicus. That would get me out of this situation with Xena. I could finally move on. _

Xena's POV:

When Gabrielle was sitting by the fire talking to Perdicus, Xena was out of sight, though she could hear the conversation. Not knowing what Gabrielle's answer is going to be is wearing on Xena's emotions. _I should have kissed her. Even if it ended up that she doesn't want me, at least I would have known that I tried. Now I will probably lose her…forever. _Gabrielle gets up from the fire and walks into the woods, to find Xena. Xena walks the opposite direction, not wanting to be found. She needs to be alone right now.

Gabrielle Journal Entry from mid-day, the day after he proposed:

_This morning I told Xena my answer was 'no'. I think I'm happy with that decision. But I don't know how to tell him. She didn't seem to believe that I really want to say no. Maybe I don't believe me anymore either. She gave me her blessing. I wonder if she really meant it when she said those things to 'put my mind at rest'. She basically said she doesn't need me. I guess I can now know for sure that there is not going to be anything between us. If she did want something, then she would have just left it at my "no" to Perdicus, right? She would have kept telling me to tell him no so she could have me. I mean, why would she try to put my mind at ease about her? I even tried to ensure her how comfortable I am around her. I probably shouldn't have told her that I'm comfortable around him. That seemed to be when she changed her thoughts and told me she didn't need me. Maybe it's just jealousy?_

Xena's POV:

They are on their way to a nearby village that they know Callisto will be attacking soon. On their way, Xena has time to organize her thoughts into coherency. _I'm so glad she is saying 'no'. I beg of the gods not to let her change her mind. As soon as this mess with Callisto is sorted out, I'm going to let Gabrielle know my feelings. I'm going to say it and get it out there. _

Gabrielle Journal Entry after agreeing to marry Perdicus:

_Well, I'm getting married. Xena hasn't said a word to me since I told her. She looked really upset that I changed my mind. Why did I change my mind? Damn… I don't know. Perdicus loves me and he will take good care of me. Maybe I have just realized that it's my only chance to find some sort of long term relationship. Maybe it's a mistake, but I'm committed now. Only way I'd back out is if she told me she loved me; which probably won't happen. Anyway, we are going to go home to get married. I haven't asked Xena if she is coming to the wedding or not. I just assume she probably won't. I'm really nervous about my wedding night. I've never been with a man like that. I'm really afraid it will hurt. I'm more nervous that I won't like it, not because of pain, but just because I simply won't like it. I do love Perdicus, but not like I do Xena. He can't know that. No one can. I think he's a great man and I know that eventually he will make me happy. I know that sounds weird, but I know he will take good care of me and provide for me. He'll love me until my dying day, so I guess that's something to be grateful for. I am going to burn my journals tonight; all of them. I need to erase Xena from my life. Not everything she's taught me, those memories I'll keep alive in my scrolls. But the memories of my love for her need to disappear. It's time to say: 'Goodbye my friend. I'll love you for the rest of my life. I hope that you continue to live your life striving for the greater good. Don't turn into a monster without me around. I know that you think I'm the only reason for your strength to continue on, but you have the power to do it on your own. I love you, Xena.'_

Xena's POV:

Gabrielle walks away after telling Xena that she is going to marry Perdicus. Xena is utterly confused. _Not that long ago, the answer was definitely a 'no'. What could have happened between then and now! I'm don't think I'm ever going to see her again after this. I could try to visit, but knowing me… I don't think I could see her with him. Gods, I don't know how to live without her. I don't want to go to the wedding. It will hurt so much. But I will go, because it's the right thing to do. I need to support her however necessary. I love her. Dammit Xena, how could you let this happen! I wish this was a dream._

Gabrielle's Journal entry the morning after her wedding:

_Today is the start of my new life with Perdicus. Last night ended up being better than I thought. I have a new found passion for the start of my new life. I can finally be free of unrequited feelings. I can just live my life and start a family. I'm going to miss being on the road, but in time that will pass. It's time to completely put Xena out of my head and make the most of this opportunity. _

Tonight, after the death of Perdicus a day ago:

Gabrielle is in shock still. She is sitting next to the fire, her legs tucked up against her chest. Her face is stained with tears and dirt. She hasn't bothered to wash herself for a day or so. She hasn't eaten. She looks very distraught and weary.

Xena walks into the camp, seeing Gabrielle she stops in her tracks. She throws down the wood she has gathered and walks over to the saddle bag to grab a piece of linen. She gets it wet with warm water from near the fire. Sitting down next to Gabrielle, she puts her hand under her chin and pulls Gabrielle's face towards her. Gabrielle's eyes are looking through Xena. She seems vacant and hollow. Xena begins to wipe Gabrielle's face. Dirt builds up on the cloth, but Gabrielle's face is cleaner. Her face finally shows signs of life, as the warm water brings some blood to the surface and creates a nice blush. Xena sees the bowl of stew that Gabrielle didn't eat. It's cold. She pours it out and gets a fresh bowl from the pot. Sitting back down next to Gabrielle she begins to feed her. At first Gabrielle looks away, refusing the food. But the Warrior Princess was not going to take no for an answer.

"Gabrielle… you haven't eaten for over a day. You need to eat and I won't go away until you do. Got it? So open up." Xena put the spoon to her mouth again. Gabrielle ate. After she was finished, Xena put the bowl away then came over to Gabrielle and picked her up into her arms. Gabrielle laid her head on Xena's shoulder. When she did this, Xena stopped in her tracks and just held her. After a moment, she laid her down in her bedroll. She covered Gabrielle then walked over to her own.

"Xena, will you sleep next to me tonight?" Gabrielle finally spoke after a silent few days. Xena looked over her in shock. She nodded her head then pulled her bedroll over to Gabrielle.

She climbed in and lay down on her side, facing Gabrielle. Gabrielle had tears in her eyes again. Xena felt really bad about everything that happened. "Come here" she lay on her back and invited Gabrielle into her arms.

Gabrielle moved over to Xena and laid her head on her shoulder. "Xena, I shouldn't have married Perdicus. He wouldn't have been killed if I hadn't married him. I can't believe I let this happen."

"Hey now, it's not your fault! She did this, not you. Don't blame yourself. She wanted to hurt me by hurting you. She knew exactly how to make me suffer. If it's anyone's fault but Callisto's then I should take the blame." Xena rubbed Gabrielle's back trying to sooth her. Then she quietly added, "I would have been completely lost if anything happened to you Gabrielle."

Gabrielle was quiet, not sure what to say. Soon she was fast asleep, having never felt safer.

Xena lay awake most of the night, with her love in her arms. She had very conflicted emotions; on one hand she was very sad over the loss of Perdicus, and was empathetic towards Gabrielle. When Gabrielle hurts, Xena hurts too. On the other hand, she was glad that he was no longer in their life. The selfish side of her wanted to rejoice, because this may clear the way for her to declare her love for Gabrielle. _I was so close to being able to show her my feelings. Why did I have to stop myself from kissing her? None of this would have happened if I would have kissed her. I have a feeling she wanted it as bad as I did. If we had kissed, she might not have said yes to Perdicus and he would still be alive. We could have moved on in happiness… Maybe, I'm getting way too soft… for a warrior. _

Beginning of Episode 30 (2 days later):

"She'll make a very good queen someday, as you will Diana." King Lias says about his granddaughter.

"Papa, please don't talk like that. You're gonna get better. I know it." Princess Diana tears up.

"You must be strong. I fear my time is very near. And it's important that the transition between my rule and yours goes smoothly." King Lias says.

"I'm ready to do whatever is needed of me."

"I've sent for Xena. Difficult times like these it's good to have mighty friends close at hand." He says as he struggles to breathe.

Diana smiles, "And who is mightier than Xena?"

CUT TO:

"I was chosen to fight Callisto, because if there is anyone mightier than Xena, it's Joxer the Magnificent." Joxer says as the men around the table in the tavern begin to laugh at him.


	6. The Quick Sand Approach to a Quick Death

_The Quick Sand Approach to a Quick Death_

_Post-Episode 30_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 30 (S2,E6):

"Xena! Gabrielle! Wait up! I a…Listen.. I've got some things to attend to." Joxer says while chasing after them.

"Fine." Gabrielle says.

"So I.. won't be able to join you."

"That's ok."

"You sure? Because I know how much you need a REAL warrior to watch your back, ya know."

Xena butts in referring to Meg, "Joxer. She won't wait forever."

A month later…

"Are you sure they are Callisto's men?" Xena asks a man in a bar.

"I'm sure of it. They still bear her mark. Are you going to go after them?" The man asks.

"Count on it. Thanks." Xena turns around and heads back to her table.

Gabrielle is at the table eating. She looks up from her food. "What was that all about?" She continues eating.

"Nothing. Hurry up and eat, we gotta get going." Xena replied curtly. She ate her food fast and stood up. "come on.."

Gabrielle looked up at her with her mouth open, "How did you eat that so fast? You've never finished a plate before me!" Gabrielle threw down the rest of her food and wiped her hands and mouth. "Fine, let's go." She marched out of the tavern. As soon as they had Argo in tow she said to Xena, "So are you going to tell me what that was all about? I know that 'nothing' means something."

Xena sighed, "Are you sure you want to know? It has to do with.."

"Callisto?" Gabrielle guessed.

"Yes."

"Tell me."

"Her men were spotted in the next village. They are still ransacking villages and killing people off. If we hurry, we can catch up with them and bring them to justice." Xena stopped then turned to Gabrielle. "Look, you don't have to come with me if you don't want to. I understand if you don't. But I plan on stopping them no matter what the costs."

Gabrielle took in all the information. She nodded her head as she said, "I'm going with you."

Lately on the road Gabrielle had been very quiet. She still wasn't quite over Perdicus' death. It definitely had an effect on her. Xena noticed that Gabrielle seemed a little more adult like in her daily actions and talk. They had not re-kindled anything that might have been between them; neither was ready to go down that path again. They had not even talked about what happened those few days that surrounded Perdicus and Gabrielle's wedding.

The mention of Callisto brought it all back to the surface for Gabrielle. She had been wondering how Callisto died, Xena had not told her. "Xena, can I ask you something?"

"You know you can. You are the only one that can ask me anything you want." Xena smiled and winked at her friend.

Gabrielle smiled back. "I've been wondering, what happened with Callisto? I mean, I know she is dead, but how did you kill her?"

Xena's smile faded. She flashed back to that day, when she could have saved Callisto from the quick sand. "Do you think that's really something we should talk about?"

"I need to know."

Xena sighed, "She and I were battling on the chariots. We were both thrown from them and rolled down a hill in the sand. At the bottom, it was quick sand. We both were sinking. I was up to my stomach, when an idea came to me. I managed to get my chakrum and throw it into nearby driftwood so that it was lodged in tight. I grabbed my whip and snagged it around the chakrum. Then I pulled myself out. When I looked back she was…gone…under the sand." Xena lied. She didn't dare tell the bard about what she truly did. It was not something she was proud of. She could have saved her and had her stand trial. But instead, she chose to be Callisto's judge, jury and executioner. Somehow she thought it was justice. As much as she knew this, she didn't want to admit it.

Gabrielle sensed Xena's stumble over the last words. She had a feeling that there was more to it than that. "You could have saved her, huh?" Gabrielle sees Xena flinch. She reaches out and grabs Xena's arm and pulls her around to be face to face. Xena looks anywhere but Gabrielle's eyes; she doesn't respond. Her mouth is tight and her jaw clenched. Gabrielle reaches up and touches Xena's cheek. Xena finally looks into the bard's eyes, but does not answer the question. Gabrielle strokes Xena's cheek with her thumb. Then she wraps her arms around Xena and hugs her tight. Xena doesn't hug back, she just stands there. "I'm sorry I put you in that position. I shouldn't have done that." After this is said, Xena gives into the hug and throws her arms around Gabrielle; who is now crying. _Did she kill her or did the sand take her? I want to know but I don't think she will tell me._

"Shh, Shh.. It's ok." Xena comforts Gabrielle the best she can.

Gabrielle breaks the hug and step back a half step. Her arms are still around Xena's waist. "Why are you willing to do so much for me?"

Xena thinks for a second and knows that this conversation is going to get intimate really fast. But she doesn't care. She needs to say this, "I would do anything for you Gabrielle. If you ask it, I'll do it."

Gabrielle is stunned beyond words. After a moment, she clears her throat. "Thank you for caring so much about me Xena. It means a lot to me." _Stupid Gabby, stupid. That was a terrible response. She opened up so much right there! You could have told her how you feel. Even after everything that's happened, those damn feelings are still there. I love her so much._

Xena smiled, and then said "Anytime." She quickly broke the hug and jumped on Argo. "Come on, we're getting behind." _That wasn't the response I was hoping for. Stop putting your heart on your sleeve Xena._

Beginning of Episode 31 (later that night):

Xena and Gabrielle are tracking a group of men at night. Xena jumps down from a tree, then signals Gabrielle to join her on the path. "Are those men with Theodores?" Gabrielle asks.

"Yes, they are sure to be heading back to him. You ok?" Xena looks at Gabrielle with some concern.

Gabrielle looks back at Xena. "Yeah. Just anything to do with Callisto and.."

"I understand. That's why they have to be brought to justice. All of Callisto's men." Xena responds. "Think you can find your way back to Argo in the dark?"

Quietly Gabrielle responds, "Yeah."


	7. Whoa! You are NOT Xena!

_Whoa! You are NOT Xena!_

_Post-Episode 31_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 31 (S2,E7):

"Sorry it took so long." Gabrielle walked back to Xena, who is in Callisto's body. She is nervous and unsure how to talk to Xena with this new change. "I didn't want to get out of bed. Did you sleep?"

Xena nods, "Yeah. We better get going."

"Wait." Gabrielle is very worried. "So this is it? I mean you're just… in there…to stay?"

"Looks like it." Xena responds. Gabrielle looks away. "Gabrielle, this can't be easy for you. If you don't want to come with me I understand."

Without hesitation, she responds, "No it… It's going to take some getting use to. I mean, of all the bodies to be stuck in, why did it have to be Callisto?"

Xena puts her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder, which makes her clearly uncomfortable. "Try not to think of the hatred you have for this body; for Callisto. Try to think of the love you have for Perdicus."

"I'll try." Gabrielle is still very unsure. "I dreamed a wonderful story last night. Do you want to hear it?"

Xena nods, "I'd love to."

"I sing the song of Perdicus, the boy I knew, the man I loved."

_ It's strange and uncomfortable being around her now. Every time she gets in my line of sight, I jump. I miss my Xena. I know she is still Xena, but she's not complete without her body. I don't know how to talk to her. Why is it that a body matters so much? I guess it just throws me off and that's all there is to it. I had a feeling something wasn't right earlier today when she was teaching me how to kill. She was acting so strangely. It's interesting to me, I thought I was going to be able to put Perdicus behind me so that I could move on, but now that the name Callisto and the body of Callisto have popped back into my life, I can't seem to shake the memory of him. Which makes my life even more confusing; with Xena that is. One moment I know what love is, what I have for Xena. Then the next I think I have been a silly child and that Perdicus was my true love. Now I'm all over the place. Where is the goddess Aphrodite when I need her? She could help me understand, couldn't she?_

Gabrielle looked up from her scroll. Xena was sitting across the campfire from her, sharpening her sword. _I wonder, does it hurt her when I talk of him? I'm sure she has feelings for me. She almost kissed me a few weeks ago. I don't want Xena to hurt. _

Xena looked up and saw Gabrielle staring at her. She put her sword down across her lap, "Yesss?"

"Oh. Sorry I'm just having a hard time knowing it's you. I mean, I know it's you, but it's just so strange."

Xena walked over and sat by Gabrielle. Deciding to show affection, she put her hand on her cheek, but Gabrielle pulled back. Xena put her hand down, "I'm sorry. I wish I could fix this." A moment passes, "Can I ask you something?" The bard nods her head, "Do you think you'll ever get use to this? Can we ever go back to being like we were before all of this?" Xena is referring to their relationship previous to Perdicus.

Gabrielle felt really bad. She couldn't help her reaction to Xena's appearance. "Sorry Xena. I don't mean to pull back and be…cold. I just need to get use to it."

"I understand. Why don't you lie down and get some sleep. I'll keep an eye out here for awhile." Xena smiled then stood up to stretch while Gabrielle put down her scroll then laid down on her bedroll. Xena looked around for a minute then headed over to Argo to brush the mare. "Hey girl. You know it's me still right? I'm sorry you have to deal with this body. I hope you can get use to it. I could be in here forever. Yuck, I know. I hate this…I don't like how Gab looks at me. I hurts."

Gabrielle heard every word the warrior said to Argo. A tear streaked down her face. _I still love you Xena. I want our life back to normal._

Beginning of Episode 32 (same day):

It's night out, Xena approaches Gabrielle and says "Gabrielle wake up." Gabrielle jumps awake as she sees Callisto's face. She has forgotten that it's actually Xena. "It's ok, it's me."

Gabrielle sighs a breath of relief. "Xena. Ya know I don't know if I'm ever going to get use to this. It's so weird having your best friend in the body of your worst enemy. Can you dye your hair?"

Xena grabs Gabrielle, "Shh!" then pulls her away.

"Hey! It was only a suggestion!"

Joxer approaches.


	8. A Butt Injury, Really?

_A Butt Injury, Really?_

_Post-Episode 32_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 32 (S2,E8):

Xena and Gabrielle are walking along the beach. Gabrielle says, "So Ares is back where he belongs, but you are still in Callisto's body. It's wrong."

"At least people can control their anger." Xena replies

"Hey! Last one on the boat has to row!" Joxer yells as he runs in between them pushing Gabrielle to the side.

"Then why do I still feel like killing him!?" Gabrielle motions to Joxer. After a moment, "Xena, if Ares doesn't keep his word and he doesn't switch you back, I'll be there for you no matter whose body you are in."

"Even a snake haired gorgon monster?" Xena replies with a smile.

Gabrielle smiles, "I'll be there, I just won't look at you."

After a pause, Xena gets serious. "Gabrielle, I'm proud of you. You felt the anger but you fought it. Takes a lot more strength to resist the violence than to surrender to it."

Gabrielle considers this, "Thank you. Now if I can just survive the boat ride with Joxer I'll…" She hears a noise and looks back to see Xena's body transform to normal before her eyes.

"Trust me you'll be fine." Xena says, now in her own voice. "And so will I."

"Xena? It's you right? Not Callisto?" Gabrielle wants to be sure.

"It's me alright. Go ahead, test me."

"Who's body is worse than being trapped in that Callisto's?" Gabrielle asks

"A snake haired gorgon. But not by much."

"It is you!" Gabrielle hugs Xena and they walk with their arms around each other.

A few days later…

About an hour ago, X & G ran into a man on the road. He said his village was under attack by a small band of thugs. Since it was an emergency, Xena rode off quickly with him behind her on Argo; leaving Gabrielle by herself on the road. She didn't mind, it was nice to be alone for awhile. She had some writing and thinking to do. She found a nice tree to sit under and decided to review her last few journal entries to get some perspective on her current feelings.

Journal Entry from a few days ago, when Xena was in Callisto's body:

_Right now Joxer and I are camping out. We are on the trail of Xena and Ares. I know Xena probably doesn't want me following, but I just don't give a centaurs poop what she wants. I'm really mad she left without me. I'm actually really mad about a lot of things. Xena said it's because Ares isn't a god right now and that people who don't know how to manage anger have flipped out. I'm trying to be rational right now, but I can't. I'm furious at her for not kissing me that night. If she would have, none of this would have happened. Perdicus would still be alive. I wouldn't be so gods be damned confused. Oh gods, Joxer is snoring! I should cut is throat! I wish I could stop talking and thinking about Perdicus. It's really bothering me. I love Xena way more than him, but I can't stop thinking about him. The only rational reason is that seeing Callisto's body is reminding me of what happened. Every time I see that body I have the urge to beat it a bloody pulp! I have to constantly remind myself that it's Xena in there. I don't know if I can ever get back to where I was with Xena before all this happened. She probably doesn't even want me now that I've been with Perdicus. I'm used. Not only that but does she know how I feel? I can't seem to get the words out to her. Even after all we've been through. I feel like it's too soon after the Perdicus incident, anyway. She would probably think I was just desperate or something. _

Today, now:

_Well, she's finally back to her own body. Thank Ares, never thought I'd say that! Of course if it wasn't for him…never mind. I just want my life back to normal. I can't believe how crazy things have been. Will anything ever be the same again? I feel like Xena and I have gone backwards. I don't know how to talk to her anymore. We use to be able to play and joke around. We had that back for a moment before Perdicus, but haven't since then. Her being Callisto didn't help. But that's over now. What can I do to get it all back? Do I even want it all back? The feelings are still there of course, but I think that with time they will fade if I let them…_

Gabrielle pauses in her writing to think about that last sentence. Shaking her head she goes back to finish her entry: _I'm crazy. There is simply no way that these feelings will go away. They'll be with me forever. I was kidding myself when I agreed to marry Perdicus. I thought I could get rid of the memories of her. I can't and I won't. I want them forever even if I cannot have her to go with them. I truly believe she is my soul mate. I just need to convince her of that somehow. Or maybe she'll discover it on her own. _

She pauses again and her face lightens as if a light bulb has turned on. _I just had an epiphany. Every time I've tried to push Xena to admit her feelings, something ends up happening to ruin it. Maybe I need to stop trying and let it happen on its own. Why didn't I think of this before?! I let situations happen naturally. I won't push conversations. I like this plan._

Gabrielle put away her quill and rolled up her scroll. It was getting dark out. She didn't know how long Xena would be so she decided she better make camp; this road wasn't the safest place to be, so she wandered off and found a more secluded area about five minutes from the tree. _Hmm maybe I better leave Xena a note. Nah… she'll find me._ She set her gear down, which Xena had left with her to make room for the villager. Gabrielle gathered wood then got a fire going. She found a stream and filled a pot with water. Deciding to make stew, she put the pot over the fire to boil. While that was heating up, she found some herbs in her pack, along with some dried meat from the market they were at yesterday. She cut up some potatoes and carrots that they had also purchased. She combines them all into the pot of boiling water and sprinkled in the herbs and some new spices. After a few minutes, a delicious aroma made its way into the air.

"Smells great!" Xena popped into camp scaring Gabrielle half to death.

Gabrielle jumps up with her staff at Xena's throat. "Xena!"

Xena pushes the staff away from her throat nonchalantly. "Whoa, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." She states dryly.

"It's ok. Didn't mean to almost cut off your airway." Gabrielle smiles. Xena limps over to sit down by the fire. Gabrielle is immediately at her side, "Are you ok? What happened?"

Xena winces in pain. "Oh the usual. Warlords to attack. I got ganged up on and hit a few times pretty hard, but I managed to jump over them and then knock them all out. However, a couple of the blows hit pretty sensitive areas. Right here, under my arm on my ribs. I think they are bruised. And someone nailed me with the flat of a sword here on the back of my leg right under my ass." Xena pulls up her skirt to show Gabrielle.

It's black and blue and red all over. Gabrielle winces, "Oh that's going to hurt for a while. Do you have anything to put on this?"

"Yeah, I do. In my bag there is some ointment that will work. Also, could you grab two bandages?" Xena winced again, as she tried to move around on the ground. She obviously could not get comfortable.

Gabrielle hurried over to the bag and grabbed the required goods. She brought them to Xena. She kneeled down and made her hands ready to help. "What can I do?"

"Check your soup, I think it's probably ready." Xena grabs the bandages and ointment.

"Xena, I want to help you, not my damn soup. There has to be something I can do." Xena just stared at her. "Fine. I'll get my soup." She checked the potatoes and carrots, all was done just as Xena had guessed. She looked back at her friend, who was struggling to get the salve on the back of her leg; she couldn't bend correctly because of the pain in her ribs. _I'm just going to watch her struggle until she asks for help._ A moment ticks by, _She's not going to ask for help. Dammit Xena, you are so stubborn._ She ladles up a bowl and begins to eat, determined to only help if asked.

After five minutes, Xena is still struggling and her face contorts in pain as she tries to reach certain areas. Finally, she plops backwards onto the ground laying down. "ARRGG" she yells. She hits the ground with her fist. Gabrielle watches in amusement.

"Your soup is getting cold. You better eat." Gabrielle snickers to herself.

Xena looks over and glares at her. "If I could reach my back side I would have been done and have already eaten."

Gabrielle shrugs. "I know."

Xena is a bit irritated, "If you know, then why don't you do something about it?"

Gabrielle plays dumb, "What could I, a simple bard, possibly do to help the situation?"

Xena rolls her eyes. _Oo that little shit. She's going to make me ask isn't she? _She grits her teeth and says, "Gabrielle, could you please come over here and help me?"

"Sure! I will in a few minutes after I clean up my bowl." Gabrielle smiles to herself.

"Gabrielle!" Xena is annoyed.

"Alright, alright… I'm coming." She walks over and gently pushed Xena onto her stomach. "Give me that ointment." Xena hands it to her. She rubs it on the battered area whistling while she works. She is pretty happy about the location of the wound. _Damn her ass is harder than I thought it would be! I know that the wound doesn't go quiet this high up, but oh well. I'll pretend it does._

Noticing the distance up her butt that Gabrielle is rubbing Xena says, "Gabrielle… the wound doesn't go up that far." _Not that I'm complaining._

"Sure it does, just shut up and let me work." _Mm this is nice. _A moment later, "There all done. Am I wrapping this…area?"

"Yes." She wraps it the best she can, having to put the bandage between Xena's legs several times. After she finishes, Xena rolls over and sits up.

Gabrielle begins to take Xena's armor off, unhooking the clasps of the breast plate. Xena doesn't stop her. She sets it aside. "I've got to wrap your ribs now right?" Xena nods. Instead of getting behind Xena to unzip the leather dress, she reaches around from in front, putting her face dangerously close to Xena's.

"Thanks." Xena whispers in her ear. Then she kisses her lightly on the cheek, near her lips; it's reminiscent of the kiss after Gabrielle's wedding. Gabrielle turns her face slightly, their lips are nearly touching. Her eyes meet Xena's as she finishes unzipping the dress, which takes a few more seconds. _This is your chance warrior. _The she leans back deciding not to press her luck; they've been like this before and it only resulted in heart ache.

"There. You'll have to stand up to get the rest of it off." Gabrielle sits back on her heels, while Xena stands and removes the rest of the dress and her shift. Xena is in nothing but her underwear and bra. Gabrielle stands up to meet her, bandage in hand. Xena lifts her arms and cocks her eyebrow at the bard. Gabrielle gives her a slight smile then begins to wrap it around her tight to keep the ribs protected and to keep them from moving too much. She tucks the end of the bandage into itself. "There you go, all done." She steps back, and immediately returns to the fire, trying not to make a big deal out of what just happened. She scoops up a bowl of stew for Xena, who joins her at the fireside.

Taking the bowl Xena smiles and says "Thanks for the help."

"I'm just glad you finally decided to ask me instead of beating the ground all night."

This breaks the tension as they laugh together. "Ow! Don't make me laugh." Xena grabs her ribs. "Damn that's sore. I can't believe they got those hits in. Sorry I'm such an ass sometimes. I'm glad you put up with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Gabrielle sighs as she puts her hand around Xena's waist and leans her head against her shoulder. She lets out a sigh of contentment.

Between bites, Xena says, "Comfortable?"

"More than ever."

Beginning of Episode 33 (7 days later):

"On the charges of evading your taxes, I find you both guilty!" a judge says to an elderly couple. "And I sentence you to 10 years hard labor!" He slams his gavel down. "If you won't pay what you owe, then by Hades you'll work it off! As to the charge of celebrating the winter solstice, I find you guilty: of singing carols, and decorating a tree. 12 more months! Take em away."


	9. Flowers for Gabrielle

_Flowers for Gabrielle_

_Post-Episode 33_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 33 (S2,E9):

"That was a nice thing you did back there." Xena said.

"What would I do with a silly old donkey anyway?"

"Uh huh." Xena smiles.

"They needed him more than me. Besides they seem pretty nice. After all it is solstice." Gabrielle mused.

"Oh that's right! Happy Solstice." Xena hands Gabrielle a gift wrapped in a blanket. Xena keeps walking.

Gabrielle stops and unwraps it. It's a wooden sheep, just like the one she had as a child. She smiles, then walks up to Xena, "I don't have a gift for you."

Xena puts her hand on her shoulder, "Gabrielle, you ARE a gift to me." She smiles and they continue walking.

5 days later…

A warlord and his army have been sweeping through the western coast of Greece. The most recent village they tore apart had refused to give them the loot they desired. Most homes have been destroyed. The main street of the village is housing most of the residents because the army happened to leave it standing.

Xena appears in the center of town, eyeing the damage carefully. She walks around town and spots the residential area. One man is directing all the men as they attempt to rebuild a home; there is only 3 men. Deciding she would like to help, she approaches them and lends a hand in holding up a weight bearing log.

After they get it secure, the men brush off their hands and look at her. The man that was directing says, "Thanks for your help. You didn't have to help us. I'm Dorian." He reaches out his hand.

She takes his hand and shakes it firmly. "I'm Xena. What happened here?"

"A warlord named Pythes came through here with his army. We refused to meet his demands. This is what happened. We had no way to defend ourselves." The man just shook his head. "So now we are trying to rebuild what we can."

"Looks like a lot of homes were destroyed. Where is everyone living?"

"Right now we have a lot of people staying at the inn, or what's left of it. Also, we have some staying in what barns we have left standing. The rest of the town is camping out near their homes. It's all we can do until we rebuild."

Xena shakes her head. "Would you accept some help? I'm pretty handy when it comes to this type of stuff. I also think I might be able to help train you guys to defend yourselves some."

The men all look at each other, then reply in unison, "Yes!"

Xena smiles, "So which way did the army go?"

Dorian points the direction that Xena left Gabrielle. Xena's smile immediately falls, her face stern and worried. She whistles for Argo and runs towards her. She somersaults onto the horse and takes off as fast as she can, all the while yelling, "Aiyayayayayayay!"

Gabrielle is sitting next to a river, washing the dishes that she had used for breakfast. She had been camping alone last night. Xena had left a few hours before sunset because they had heard rumors of a warlord terrorizing the towns near the coast.

After she is done cleaning up, she grabs her scroll and sits next to the stream. Staring off into the distance, she is lost in thought for a moment. Then she readies her quill and begins to write on a brand new fresh scroll. _I'm camping alone. Xena is off saving a town. I don't like it when she isn't with me. I'm a little worried that she hasn't returned; she left yesterday. I know she can take care of herself, but I still worry. _

Suddenly there is the sound of horses in the distance; a lot of horses. Gabrielle looks up from her scroll but cannot see where the sound is coming from. She puts her scroll down and walks away from the river so she can hear better. The sound is growing louder. Then she spots it; an army marching right towards her. She jumps into action and gathers her things, not forgetting her staff. She has a pretty good idea of what direction to run, but she looks back one more time just to make sure. Suddenly she sees a horse break through the army heading right towards her. They are so far away she cannot tell who is on the horse.

Breaking out in a sprint, she decides to leave behind everything except her staff. She makes a break directly for a nearby forest, hoping she can lose the rider in the trees. She hears the horse gaining on her. She doesn't look back, knowing that if she does she will probably trip and fall. She hears someone yelling her name from behind her, "Gabrielle!" A pause, "Gabrielle!" _that sounds like Xena. _ She decides to take a risk and look back, hoping that Xena was close and could keep this rider from catching her. Before she looks back she is grabbed from behind and pulled onto the horse. She is lying flat on her belly across the front of the horse. She can't see who has her. _Those boots look familiar._ Gabrielle feels a hand on the small of her back holding her there. She now knows it's Xena. _Thank the gods! _"Xena?!"

"What? You ok?"

"Yeah, but can we stop now so I can sit behind you?"

"Not yet, just hold on until we get to those trees ok?"

Gabrielle pinches Xena behind the knee to let her know that she is not happy. Xena responds by smacking her butt and saying "Bad bard!"

Once they arrived to the tree line, they got off the horse and continued into the forest for a little while. Xena's senses were on full alert, so Gabrielle knew not to say anything. Finally they stopped walking, when suddenly Xena grabbed Gabrielle by the arm and brought her into a hug. "I'm so glad you are ok! I thought maybe they had gotten to you by now."

Gabrielle squeezed her back, glad to be in safe arms. "I just heard them coming a few minutes before I saw you break through their line. Of course I had no clue it was you! I thought someone spotted me and was trying to kill me."

Xena let out a nervous smile, "Sorry, I was trying to yell for you so that you knew it was me."

They released their hug and smiled shyly at each other. "Gabrielle, that town needs our help. This army went through there two days ago and destroyed a lot of homes. They need help rebuilding and they need to learn how to defend themselves. You up for it?" The smile and glint in Gabrielle's eyes gives Xena her answer.

Back at Gabrielle's campsite, they start collecting things that were left behind in the frenzy. Xena comes upon an open scroll. She doesn't mean to read it but she is a quick reader so her eyes automatically scanned it and knew what it said. _Doesn't like it when I'm gone and she worries, huh? Hmm. Sounds like my thoughts about her. I still can't figure out why I haven't told her I love her. Every time I get close to doing it, I back down. I would have been devastated today if something had happened to her. I don't exactly like feeling so dependent on someone else for my sanity, but I am hopeless when it comes to her. _ She rolls the scroll up and takes it to Gabrielle. "Here, I found this." Xena smiles sweetly at her.

Gabrielle knows that she left the scroll unrolled. She figures that Xena probably saw it. A blush rises to her face, she cannot help it. "Oh. Thanks." She hastily grabs the scroll and starts putting stuff back into her backpack.

"In a hurry?" Xena skirt around the issue, but still wants to tease a little.

Gabrielle looks up, "Huh? Yeah I guess. I just want to get to that village. Come on, let's go."

"Yes ma'am." Xena says with a wink.

They arrive in the village at nightfall. There is a large fire burning in the center of town, many families are gathered around to keep warm and cook food. When they arrive, Dorian greets them. "Xena! We didn't know why you took off like that. Is everything ok? Who is this?" he motions to Gabrielle.

"This is my friend, Gabrielle. She was camping in the direction that Pythes' army was headed. I had to make sure she was ok." Xena looked over at Gabrielle and gave a comforting smile. "Do you mind if we make camp around here somewhere?"

"Not at all. It's nice to meet you Gabrielle, please both of you make yourself at home. We don't have much to eat, the army took all our livestock. But you are welcome to share what we have."

"Thanks, but we'd hate to take from your rations. In fact," Xena looked at Gabrielle then winked, "I think we can help add to the rations. We both can hunt pretty well."

Dorian looked at them both, "What can't you do Xena?"

Gabrielle answers for her, "She has many skills." They all laugh.

That night after they brought back a deer and some rabbit for the village, they ate then settled into a somewhat secluded camp spot. Xena was laying on her bedroll doing nothing (for once), while Gabrielle was still at the central campfire telling stories. The town folk were having a great time. _Story must be a funny one with all that laughter. Wonder which one she is telling? _Xena thought to herself. After a few minutes the laughter died down and the crowd disassembled.

Gabrielle sauntered in to their home for the next few days, which actually had a little bit of privacy with the bushes surrounding it. "That was a good crowd! They needed a story or two."

"Yes they did. That was very sweet of you to do that." Xena is attempting to flirt.

Gabrielle blushed so bad that Xena could see it even in faint fire light. "Well, I'm here to help any way I can, whether that's a story or teaching them to use staves."

"That's a good idea. Is that what you want to do; teach them to defend themselves?" Xena asked, knowing that Gabrielle would be a great teacher and that the staff would be a great first defensive weapon for the men in this town.

Gabrielle thought for a moment while staring at the fire, then looked up to meet Xena's eyes, "Yeah, I think I do. Maybe I could even teach some of the women so that they aren't defenseless when the men aren't around. What do you think of that?"

"I think you'd be very good at it. Great idea Gabrielle." Xena reaches out and touches her shoulder. "I'll help the men rebuild some of the homes." Gabrielle smiled then lay down next to Xena. She sighed but remained quiet. "Dinar for your thoughts?"  
"Nah. You don't want to hear these thoughts." She smiled at Xena then said, "Night." She turned over and closed her eyes, praying that Xena didn't dig further. Her thoughts were about Xena and the uncontrollable feelings that were getting more and more intense inside of her.

The next morning Gabrielle awoke to hammers pounding and men hollering. Xena's team had already erected the framing of one home; from the ground up to the roofing. She got up out of her bedroll and found a single flower sitting on top of her pillow. She smiled and wondered who would do that. She looked around and didn't see anyone nearby. She put the flower behind her ear and got dressed.

Walking into town she observed the devastation that had been caused. There were very few fully intact structures. Her face grew somber. She saw a little girl getting water from the well, but the bucket was too heavy for her to lift. Gabrielle ran over to help the little girl. "Here let me get that for you, sweetie." She grabbed the bucket then said, "Where are we headed with this water?" The little girl smiled shyly then pointed. They started walking and the little girl reached up and held Gabrielle's hand. Gabrielle's heart swelled. She looked down at the little girl, then up towards the house Xena was working on. Catching her friend's eye, Xena gave her a dazzling smile and wave. Gabrielle's heart swelled even more than she thought possible at the moment.

Around lunch time Xena and the men all took a break for a meal. They headed toward the well to get a drink and on the way were greeted with the site of food. The women, along with Gabrielle, had prepared a very hearty meal for them from the venison that they brought back last night. Xena resumed getting a drink of water from the well, but as she drank she watched Gabrielle from over the top of her cup. _She's so beautiful and kind. Seeing her with that little girl today just made me fall even more in love with her. _ Gabrielle was helping an elder couple get their food. Sensing that she was being watched, she looked up and saw Xena. Xena put her cup down and walked over to Gabrielle. "Hi." She said.

Gabrielle smiled, "Hi yourself. You hungry?" Xena nodded. "Good, I already made you a plate. It's over here." Gabrielle grabbed Xena's hand and led her to a couple of tree stumps, away from the crowds of people. She knew that Xena hated crowds.

"Nice touch." Xena indicated the flower in Gabrielle's hair.

"Oh yeah! Someone left it on my pillow. It's beautiful. It smells great too. I can't figure out who did it. I think it might be a little boy that I caught staring at me today." Gabrielle chuckled.

Xena originally thought that Gabrielle would automatically know it was her. Then scolding herself she thought, _Why would she think that? She probably doesn't think you can be romantic in any way. Not to mention you still haven't told her how you feel for her! _Xena's face was a little sad as she frowned and looked down at her food, then started picking at it.

Gabrielle noticed this. _Now what did I do wrong? _ "Xena? You ok?" Xena nodded.

Later that night, Gabrielle told another campfire story. Xena sat around the campfire this time, listening intently. The children were enraptured with the tale. Who wouldn't be? She tells an exciting story. When it was over, Gabrielle sat next to Xena. Two little boys approached and one was right in front of the bard. "Gabrielle, that was the best story ever!" he began to talk to Gabrielle all about it.

The second little boy, the one who had eyed the bard earlier that day, was just gawking at her. Xena noticed this, because he was standing right in front of her. "See something you like?" Xena said, cocking her eyebrow.

He looked over quickly as if he'd been caught. "Yeah." He looked back at Gabrielle. "She's beautiful. I wish I could give her a kiss."

Xena smiled at this, "She is, isn't she? I know the feeling." They both stared at Gabrielle.

Even though she was talking to the small boy, Gabrielle heard everything that was said. Her heart leapt to hear those words out of Xena's mouth.

Bed time came quickly. Gabrielle laid down, her throat a bit hoarse from all the talking. "Xena? Do you think that little boy you were talking to is the one that put the flower on my pillow? I heard him say he thought I was beautiful."

Xena's first thought was, _that means she hear me too. Do I tell her it was me? Nah, we'll let it be a mystery. _"I don't know, maybe. He is awfully smitten with you."

Under her breath, Gabrielle said quietly "I don't think he's the only one."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Goodnight."

The next four mornings Gabrielle awoke in the same fashion as the day before: Hammering, men hollering, and a flower on her pillow. _For Giaus sakes! Who is doing this?! _For the last few days of helping the village get put back together, she also had been trying to figure out who her secret admirer was. She put it in her hair again and marched over to Xena. "Xena!"

Xena stopped what she was doing, "Yeeesss?"

"Notice anything the same as… EVERY day since we've been here?" Gabrielle said impatiently.

Xena looks around the village, "People are working hard?" Gabrielle grunts. Xena looks around again, but her chin is pulled down so she is looking into Gabrielle's face. "Oh I see…You have another pretty flower in your hair. I don't know why you are upset about this." Xena shrugged then went back to work.

Gabrielle stomped off and went to the training ground she set up. She had been training the women how to use a staff. The little girl from the first day has made fast friends of Gabrielle. "Hi Gabby! Why do you look so mad?"

"Oh sorry. I'm not mad, just frustrated. Someone keeps leaving flowers on my pillow, but I can't figure out whom."

The girl jumps in front of Gabrielle's path, stopping her. "I know who it is!" She said proudly.

Gabrielle quickly gets down to her level. "Who?!"

The little girl looks around the village then spots the person she is looking for. She points her little finger. Gabrielle follows the imaginary line the girl is drawing. It's Xena. Gabriele's jaw drops. "Are you certain?" The girl nods.

Over the course of the next week, the town is back to near normal. Almost all the houses were reconstructed; at least enough to live under. It was time for Xena and Gabrielle to leave. The villagers gathered around them to wish them fair well. After handshakes, hugs and tears, they left the village.

Outside of town, Gabrielle began to hum happily. She had not let Xena know that she knew about the flowers. Xena, walking beside Gabrielle, said, "What are you so happy about?"

Smiling she replied, "Lots of things. I'm going to miss those people. I'm glad we were able to help them so much."

"Me too. Hey let's stop for a second, I need to use the bushes." Xena takes off for the side of the road.

Gabrielle sees some wildflowers nearby. She grabs one. When Xena returns, Gabrielle says, "Come here." She pulls Xena down to her height and puts the flower in her hair behind her ear. "There. Now YOU have a pretty flower." She turns to leave and finishes with, "there may be more to come." She walks off leaving Xena shell shocked with her jaw hanging open.

Beginning of Episode 34:

Xena Scrolls – no story here.


	10. Sand Between Our Toes

_Sand Between Our Toes_

_Post-Episode 34_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

Last part of Post-Episode 33 (S2,E9): _Flowers for Gabrielle_:

Over the course of the next week, the town is back to near normal. Almost all the houses were reconstructed; at least enough to live under. It was time for Xena and Gabrielle to leave. The villagers gathered around them to wish them fair well. After handshakes, hugs and tears, they left the village.

Outside of town, Gabrielle began to hum happily. She had not let Xena know that she knew about the flowers. Xena, walking beside Gabrielle, said, "What are you so happy about?"

Smiling she replied, "Lots of things. I'm going to miss those people. I'm glad we were able to help them so much."

"Me too. Hey let's stop for a second, I need to use the bushes." Xena takes off for the side of the road.

Gabrielle sees some wildflowers nearby. She grabs one. When Xena returns, Gabrielle says, "Come here." she pulls Xena down to her height and puts the flower in her hair behind her ear. "There. Now YOU have a pretty flower." She turns to leave and finishes with, "there may be more to come." She walks off leaving Xena shell shocked with her jaw hanging open.

End of Episode 34 (S2,E10): Xena Scrolls – no story

For the next week, Xena and Gabrielle travel along the coast. They find several more towns in need that had been raided by the warlord Pythes. They help as much as they can along the way. However, they are utterly exhausted.

"I think I need a vacation." Gabrielle sighs.

Xena looks at her. "I know the feeling. I have an idea. Follow me." Xena heads to a cliff overlooking the ocean. There is a small trail that goes down the side of the cliff in a series of sharp switchbacks. She takes the packs off Argo, then lets her go to graze on the grass. The trail is only about 2 feet wide, but it doesn't bother her so she begins to walk down it packs in hand.

"Xena, I'm not so sure about this...it's really steep. I don't like being up this high either." Gabrielle is still standing at the top, while Xena is about 10 feet down the trail already.

"You'll be fine, come on." Gabrielle takes a few steps down the narrow trail and begins to feel a wave of vertigo overcome her. She stops and hugs the cliff, dropping her staff. It tumbles to the bottom.

"Xena!"

Xena runs back up the trail to Gabrielle. She stands next to her and puts her arm around her friends waist. "I gotcha. You ok?" Gabrielle doesn't speak, her eyes are closed tight. "Sorry Gabrielle, I didn't realize it would be this hard on you. What if you hold on to me the whole way down? Want to try that?" Gabrielle nods and opens her eyes. "Ok, here. Hold my hand and stay close to my back." Gabrielle does as requested. They start walking together hand in hand. "Better?"

"Yeah a little. I still don't like this. I feel like I'm spinning."

"You're not. I've got you, ok? Just trust me. We'll get down this fine." Xena holds Gabrielle's hand tighter to reassure her. "We'll take it slow."

After 20 minutes, they reach the bottom and start walking in the sand. They are still holding hands. It takes a minute for them to realize it, Gabrielle slowly and reluctantly releases Xena's hand. Their fingers linger for a moment. "Thanks Xena. Sorry about that little freak out. So where are we going?"

"You'll see." They continue walking. "Hey, look. Sand dinars." Xena bends down and picks a few up handing them to Gabrielle. "Have you ever seen these before?"

"No I haven't. This is so cool. Can I keep some?" Gabrielle is very excited. Xena smiles then nods. They continue walking for awhile longer; Gabrielle picks seashells up as they go. Soon they come to a large cave. To get to it, they have to walk up a hill of boulders. Once they get there, Gabrielle says, "Did you know this is here?"

"Yeah, I've been here before. I actually stayed in this cave for about a week. It stays out of the water because it's up so high; the tide doesn't enter it. There is a lot of good fishing out in the coral, just out there." She is pointing not far from the shore. "Welcome to your vacation." She smiles broadly at Gabrielle, hoping she'll like it.

"Oh Xena! It's wonderful! You really want to stay here for a few days and recuperate?" Gabrielle doesn't wait for an answer, she runs into the cave giggling with excitement. Xena shakes her head and smiles. _Silly bard._

After they set up their gear into a makeshift camp, Gabrielle goes to fetch her staff that she had dropped off the cliff. Luckily it is not broken. Meanwhile, Xena grabs a skinny piece of drift wood and begins to sharpen the end of it. "What are you doing?" Gabrielle says as she walks back into camp, her staff in hand.

"Making a spear for fishing."

"I thought that you only used your hands for that?" Gabrielle queried.

"Not in the coral. It's more fun to spear fish. Want me to teach you?" Xena cocked her eyebrow at Gabrielle.

Gabrielle smiled, "That sounds like fun!"

"You'll see. I love it. Haven't done it in a while though, I'll probably be pretty rusty." Xena finishes the tip into a fine point then blows the wood shards off. "Perfect. Just like you." Xena smiles up at Gabrielle, who turns a little pink at the unexpected comment.

"I'm not perfect, you of all people should know that." Gabrielle fidgets with her staff for a moment as Xena stands up and begins taking off her clothes. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go fishing. Salt water and leather do not mix, Bard." Xena finished stripping down to her shift. She looks at herself then shrugs and decides to take that off as well. She is now just in her bra and underwear. "You coming?" She looks over at Gabrielle who is wide eyed and staring.

Realizing she's been caught staring, she quickly turns around and mumbles some form of "yeah" back to Xena.

The water is very warm and clear. They can see many feet below them to the ocean floor. They swim out until Xena feels they are at a good spot for spearing. Treading water she begins to teach Gabrielle the basics, "Ok first thing: do not run into the coral. It's very sharp and will cut you open pretty deep. Next, it's best to have the spear either fully submerged or completely out of the water. It makes it harder to aim correctly if it's half in half out." Handing Gabrielle the spear, she moves to be behind her. Xena's front side is up against Gabrielle's back. She puts one hand on Gabrielle's hip; the other is being used for instruction. "Ok hold it like this." She adjusts the spear correctly in the bard's hands. "Then when you throw, you want to do this motion." She demonstrates by pulling Gabrielle's hand back with the spear and showing the follow through. "Make sense?"

Gabrielle is a little flushed at the position she is in. She can feel Xena's nipples pressing against her back. "Yeah, I think so. Now do I just go under and watch for a fish?"

"You got it. Again, remember your aim will be terrible if you and the spear are part way out of the water. So you need to go down there and hold your breath. Only come up when you need it, obviously." Xena releases her then moves in front of her. She then nods to let Gabrielle know that she is finished and that she should proceed.

Gabrielle takes a big breath and dives under the water. Xena does the same, swimming under water with her friend. Gabrielle immediately resurfaces. "Ouch! Dammit that stings!"

Xena is right by her side, "What's wrong?"

"The water hurts my eyes. I didn't know that it would do that."

"It's salt water, Gabrielle. You've been in salt water before."

"Yeah, well I've never opened my eyes under it. Alright, I guess I'll get use to it. I just wasn't expecting that." She shook her head then took a deep breath and dived back under. Xena smiled and followed suit.

An hour later they walk back into their cave with three fish; one of which Gabrielle had caught. Gabrielle immediately sets to work to prepare them for cooking. Xena builds a nice fire towards the entrance of the cave. Before long, the smell of fresh cooked fish fills the air making Gabrielle's stomach growl. Xena looks down at her stomach and pats it. "Hungry, my bard?"

Gabrielle smiles, "Nah. It just likes talking to you." They laugh. "Xena thanks for bringing me down here. This is really nice. I needed this; I'm so tired."

"Well why don't you take a nice nap after we eat?" Xena replied, "After all it is vacation."

"I don't just mean physically tired. I'm just mentally and emotionally exhausted. But a nap does sound good. What about you?"

Xena cocked her eyebrow, "What about me?"

"I know for a fact that even Warrior Princess' get tired too, which usually leads to a case of the ornerys. And I can tell that you are as exhausted as I am. Want to nap with me?" Gabrielle smiled suggestively.

Xena thought for a moment. _Hmm a nap with her. Even if I don't sleep it would be nice just to lie down for a while…near her maybe. _Xena smiles, "Yeah, I do."

After they ate their meal, the cleaned up a bit and Gabrielle reorganized their bedrolls. They originally were not next to each other, now they were closer than they'd ever been since after Perdicus. Xena decided not to say anything, since she felt it was a good move. She plopped down on hers before Gabrielle had finished settling it. "Hey! I wasn't finished."

Xena raised her eyebrow and said, "It looked good to me. Come on, nap time." She grabbed Gabrielle's hand and pulled her down onto the bedrolls, which had just become one big bed.

"Whoa!" Gabrielle toppled down landing on top of Xena. She was now laying completely on top of the warrior, full body contact. "You are evil." She said quietly.

Xena smirked, "Nah. Not since you walked into my life." Xena had the strongest urge to kiss her. As she was about to make her move, Gabrielle rolled off her onto her own side of the bed. _Damn._

_Wow that got serious quick. Gods why didn't I just let things happen? I think she was going to kiss me. I ruined that quick. _The ground beneath her was rather uncomfortable, so she began to struggle to find a good position in bed. "I think I picked a bad spot for our beds. How is yours?" she looked over to find Xena watching her with dreamy eyes and a smile.

Xena snapped out of it and said, "Oh mine is fine; doesn't bother me. It's actually quite comfortable."

Gabrielle looks over at Xena's bed and looks as though she is contemplating taking it over. "Didn't you say you weren't tired? Maybe you should go do sword drills or something and I'll just use your side."

"Or you could just come share it with me."

Gabrielle thinks about this, and then moves over to Xena's bed. Xena slides over to make some room. "Oh wow, that is much nicer. How'd you get so lucky?"

Xena smiles thinking about being lucky that she has Gabrielle in her life. "I have no idea."

After a few moments, Gabrielle falls asleep her back to Xena. They are spaced only six inches apart. Xena can smell Gabrielle's hair and fights the urge to spoon her and rest her face in Gabrielle's hair and neck. After a few moments, Xena falls asleep.

Gabrielle wakes up an hour later to find that Xena is spooning her from behind. She knows for a fact they weren't like that when she fell asleep. Xena's hand is wrapped around her stomach holding her tightly against her. Her face is up against the top of Gabrielle's shoulder, resting comfortably with a look of pure serenity. Gabrielle sighs; she is extremely comfortable and happy. _This feels so good and right. I wish I could sleep like this every night._ Xena stirs, sensing Gabrielle is awake. Gabrielle turns her head slightly to look into Xena's now open eyes. "Hi."

Xena smiles, "Hi." Xena suddenly realizes the position they are in. Her eyes look down then back at Gabrielle's. "Sorry. I guess I'm a cuddler when I have someone next to me." She begins to pull away, but Gabrielle grabs the hand that was on her stomach, pinning it in place.

"Stay. I'm way too comfortable to let you leave." Gabrielle chuckles as Xena snuggles back down.

They stay like that for a few more moments but Xena decides she cannot stand to be like this while awake. All she wants to do is kiss the shoulder blade in front of her, then the graceful neck…Then… Xena quickly releases her grip and pops out of bed. "I gotta use the bushes. Be back in a moment."

Before Gabrielle even realized what happened, Xena was out of sight.

About an hour later, Xena returns and finds the cave empty. Wandering out to the beach, she finds Gabrielle is lying out in the sand enjoying the sun. Her feet are in the water as the waves splash up the shore. Xena walks over to Gabrielle and stands over her, blocking the sun from Gabrielle's face.

"Hey!" Gabrielle sits up and faces Xena. "Where in Hades where you?"

"Worried?" Xena smiles.

Gabrielle is caught speechless for a moment. "Uh..I.. Yeah, I was." Xena hands Gabrielle a scroll. "What's this?" she unrolls the parchment and reads. "Salmoneous? How did he find us, where did you get this message?"

"I decided to go check on Argo. It was tied to her mane. So I guess our little vacation is over. Let's pack up and head up the coast. The place he refers to in the letter isn't far. We'll be there before nightfall."

Gabrielle stands up and sighs, "Xena. We haven't even been here a night! Knowing Salmoneous he is probably just not getting paid for something and that's why he needs our help. Can't we stay one night? Please? I need to rest or I will lop his head off when I see him."

This makes Xena laugh. "Alright, calm down. Let's stay the night then we'll leave in the morning. You are grouchy, lay back down and get some sun."

Gabrielle nudges Xena, "You want to join me?" _Please say yes._

_You have no idea. _"Actually, I think I'm going to go for a swim."

"Oh come on. Lay with me first and get baked by the sun. Then we'll both take a swim."

"Alright." Xena strips out of her leathers down to her bra and panties. She lies down on the blanket next to where Gabrielle was laying before. "Well are you going to lay down too?"

Gabrielle had been in her full set of clothes. It hadn't occurred to her to strip down to her under garments for sunbathing, even though she now realizes that's probably common sense. She followed Xena's lead and was soon lying next to her friend. They laid in the sun for about a half hour, then Xena broke the silence. "UHG it's hot as Tartarus. I'm ready to swim." She jumped up and ran into the water.

Gabrielle sat partway up, leaning back on her elbows watching Xena. The next thing she knows she is being splashed with water. "Xena! I wasn't done soaking in the sun. Wow that water is cold."

"Oh come on Gabby, live a little. It's not cold; it only feels cold because you are so hot right now." She attempted to splash her friend again. _Pardon the pun._

Gabrielle was getting annoyed, "Seriously I'm going to take you out Warrior Princess! You better watch your back."

Xena feigns seriousness, "Alright." She saunters back to where Gabrielle is. She get a wicked idea. She bends down and picks Gabrielle up. Throwing her over her shoulder she runs, with Gabrielle kicking and screaming, towards the water. She tosses Gabrielle into the water and waits for her to come back up.

Gabrielle surfaces and stands up in the water. It's to her chest. She narrows her eyes and says, "Xena…you are going to get it."

"Get what? Oh come on, Amazon. I dare you to get back at me."

Gabrielle knows she is no match for Xena. She isn't sure if she should play this game or not. The last time she tried to attack Xena in the water she ended up with a bloody nose. Getting an idea that will totally throw Xena off, she walks back up to Xena, who puts her hands into a defensive position, waiting for an attack. Gabrielle gets closer, into her personal space. Xena relaxes a little sensing that Gabrielle isn't going to do anything crazy; but her hands are still up in front of her in case. Gabrielle puts her hands into Xena's, intertwining their fingers. Then she pulls their hands down next to her side then moves in. She gets up on her toes so she is slightly taller, then leans in and gives Xena a peck on the lips. Then she walks away leaving Xena in wonder. _Hm teach her to mess with this Amazon._

When Xena gets back to the cave a few minutes later, Gabrielle is writing in her scroll with a look of determination in her brow. _She's so cute when she's concentrating. Gods that kiss…I want more. _Gabrielle looked up when she realized Xena was watching her. "Hey." Xena started.

Gabrielle smiled, "Hey yourself." She goes back to scribbling, deciding that if Xena wants to talk about it then she will.

_Do I ask her what that kiss was about, or do I just let it go? There is no way that was a kiss of friendship. Especially since she was holding my hands. _"I'm going to cook the rest of that fish from earlier. You ready to eat?"

"Ooo you know what?" Gabrielle sighs, "I don't think I can eat your cooking. But I am hungry." She smiles wickedly at Xena, teasing is transparent in her tone of voice.

"Mm, yeah wouldn't want you to suffer through that. Maybe you can teach me to cook since I taught you how to spear fish?"

Gabrielle thought for a moment then put her scroll down. "Deal. Help me up?"

Xena didn't understand why Gabrielle needed help up, she was just on a rock. She shrugged and meandered over to help her up anyway. She pulled Gabrielle to her feet and the bard stepped into her arms and hugged her. "That's the second unexpected thing you've done today."

Gabrielle was tempted to be embarrassed and shy, but she decided to do the opposite. "Yup, guess this is what I'm like on vacation," she joked.

"We should take a vacation more often then."

Gabrielle looked up at her friend and smiled. "I'd like that."

Beginning of Episode 35:

Xena and Gabrielle are walking on the beach. "Ah feel the sun on our face, smell the air. Ya know, if Salmoneous had to send for us he could have picked a worse place than this to meet."

Xena replies, "Yeah it's nice. It wasn't always like this. See that wreck up on the rocks?"

"Looks like the remains of a war ship."

"One of dozens that attacked this beach in a battle so bloody the sand was red." Xena said grimly.

"Thanks for sharing. When was it?"

"Ah it's been almost a year now since the peace was signed." Xena responded.

"That's plenty of time for things to return to being safe and normal." Just then Gabrielle trips over something. It's a deep track caused by a wagon.


	11. A Saphho Poem, Yup

_A Saphho Poem, Yup_

_Post-Episode 35_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of episode 35 (S2,E10):

The winner of Miss Known World (a man dressed as a woman), grabs Xena from side stage and leans her over giving her a long kiss. Xena is shocked at first that she did this on stage, but she already knew that the woman was actually a man. Gabrielle is in shock. At first she was smiling but then her face dropped. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Later after they left, Xena and Gabrielle are walking down a hill with Argo in tow. "So Miss Known World is a man?"

"Yup." Xena responds.

"It's kind of funny huh?" Gabrielle says.

"Why? Beauty is beauty."

Gabrielle adds, "And peace is peace."

"Are you going to write about this?"

"Oh yes. I was thinking about calling it Queen for a"

Xena interrupts, "Gabrielle!"

"or What a drag!"

"Gabrielle…"

"Ok, ok."

Three days later…

Gabrielle can't stop picturing Xena kissing Miss Known World; she returns to her journal: _I know now that she was actually a he. Did Xena know at the time? That really hurt to see that. I know she didn't initiate it, but still. I don't want anyone's lips on her but mine. Unfortunately she is not mine to have. How can I make it so? I can't that's the thing. I need to just let it happen on its own. _Suddenly something falls in her lap. "Oh!" She looks down and it's a book. Looking up she sees Xena's smiling face. "Xena what's this for?"

"It's for you. I saw it at the market and thought you'd like it." Xena sat down across from Gabrielle at their camp site.

The book is nicely made, but has no description on the outside, just a symbol. Gabrielle sets her scroll down then opens the book. Xena is watching her to see her reaction. It's a book of poetry. Gabrielle's face lights up. She jumps up and walks over to Xena. Sitting down next to her she turns to face her friend and throws her arms around her. "By the gods, thank you. This is the best gift ever…well next to my wooden lamb."

Xena wraps her arms tight around Gabrielle's waist. "You deserve the best." They release and Xena spots a tear coming from Gabrielle's right eye. She reaches her hand up to wipe it. "Ah, don't cry. It's a happy gift, not a sad gift. Right?"

Gabrielle nods then looks down at the book. "Do you want me to read it to you?"

"I would love for you to read it to me. Here let me get some wine, do you want a cup?" Xena asks with a smile on her face. Gabrielle nods. Xena fetches the wine, then sits back down next to the bard. "I asked the merchant about the book, he said this is one of the most famous of the women poets in all of Greece. I've never heard of her, have you?"

Gabrielle shrugs, "I didn't see a name. Let me look…" she looks through the first couple pages, then see's the signature of the author. "Sappho! Xena Sappho is one of my favorite poets! Did you know that?"

"Uh.. I'd like to say I did because that would probably score me more points, but no I didn't know that. I'm glad you like it. Ok, read on bard." Xena began to sip her wine.

Gabrielle clears her throat. '"_He appears to me, that one, equal to the gods, the man who, facing you, is seated and, up close, that sweet voice of yours he listens to. And how you laugh your charming laugh. Why it makes my heart flutter within my breast, because the moment I look at you, right then, for me, to make any sound at all won't work anymore. My tongue has a breakdown and a delicate — all of a sudden — fire rushes under my skin. With my eyes I see not a thing, and there is a roar that my ears make. Sweat pours down me and a trembling seizes all of me; paler than grass am I, and a little short of death do I appear to me. But all may be ventured, since even the poor."'_

They were both silent for a moment, lost in thought. Xena couldn't believe her ears. _Wow, Sappho liked women. I had no idea. Good job on book selection Xena! _She cleared her throat, "That was a good poem."

"I've always adored Sappho's poems. I had a small book of them when I was younger. I bought it with my own money and everything." Gabrielle pauses.

"Did something happen to it?"

"Yeah, my dad discovered it and read it. Then he threw it away. I wasn't allowed to own a book again after that. I guess he didn't like the kind of love it was about. He probably wouldn't have cared if.."

She stops.

"If what?"

"If it had been love poems written by a man for a woman; or even a woman for a man." Gabrielle looks at Xena and shrugs. "Not only is he against women doing anything but cooking, cleaning and raising kids… he also thinks that any relationship except a man and woman is wrong. Oh and they can't be in a relationship before they are married either. No courting for my dad." She chuckles, "I really don't miss him that much."

"What do you think about all that?" Xena realizes this is her first real chance to ask her straight up if she is truly ok with women being in love, even though she has a pretty good idea that she does.

Gabrielle looks at Xena and gently smiles. "I think love is love and it doesn't matter who the two people are. I truly believe that we are all born with a soul mate somewhere in the world and that we will constantly be empty inside without them. When we find them, we are complete."

Xena looks away for a moment, then up at the sky. The first stars are showing up. "Hmm. You know what? I think you are absolutely right on all accounts." She looks back at Gabrielle whose eyes are watching Xena's lips. Gabrielle's eyes then dart up to meet Xena's.

Gabrielle blushes then gets up to add wood to the fire. _That's it. Tomorrow, I'm telling her I love her. I can't hold this back any longer. _"The stars are so beautiful. What do you think they are? Are they gods?"

Xena stands up and moves toward Gabrielle with every intention of turning her around and kissing her right then and there. As she got close to Gabrielle, she suddenly stopped. She heard a noise in the bushes nearby. _Dammit!_

"Xena?" Gabrielle didn't know why Xena was ignoring her. She turned around to see Xena frozen. "What is it?" Gabrielle listens then she too hears it. She takes a couple steps to grab her staff.

Xena puts a hand on her staff, "I'll take care of it. Wait here." Xena leaves. A few minutes later there is a loud thump and a man yelling. The sound of his voice gets further away as Xena yells, "Don't you dare come back here again you bastard!"

Xena stomps back to camp, obviously pissed off at the interruption. Gabrielle asks, "Xena who was that?" Ignoring Gabrielle, she throws her boots and armor off then sits down on her bedroll. Gabrielle walks over and then sits beside her. "Are you ok?"

"Maybe; that guy just pissed me off. I hate creepy guys that want to hurt us." A moment passes, "Yeah I'm ok. I'm kind of tired. What about you?" Xena asks quietly.

"I think I'd like to stay awake a bit longer and look at the stars." She turns to Xena and leans her head over to lay it against Xena's shoulder. "Thanks for the book Xena. It really means a lot to me that you would think of getting something like that." Gabrielle gets up then bends back down. Xena lifts her head up to see what Gabrielle is doing. Gabrielle leans in and kisses Xena on the temple, then smiles. "Night."

Beginning of Episode 36 (the next day):

"So this is Sirra; it's beautiful." Gabrielle says as they stand on a hill overlooking a valley.

"To me, it's the ugliest place on earth." Xena says grimly.

"I don't think you should keep punishing yourself for what happened."

"I didn't come here to punish myself. I want to understand why." Xena said.

"Why what?" Gabrielle had no clue what Xena was talking about.

"Why it happened." Xena turns to face Gabrielle, "Why I was who I was. And how I can ever atone."

"You've changed Xena. Like this valley. Once it was a place full of death and violence. But now it's full of beauty and life. The same kind of change has happened to you." Gabrielle's expression is that of complete sincerity and love.

"I wish I could see it that way. I'm going down there." Xena turns to get onto Argo.

"I'll wait here."


	12. Worst Fear

_Worst Fear_

_Post-Episode 36_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 36 (S2,E11):

Xena lands in the underworld, on Ceasar's cross. M'Lila appears to her, they talk for a moment. "When the living think of the dead, the dead can hear their thoughts. Listen." M'Lila tells Xena.

Gabrielle's voice: "Xena. I know you can hear me, wherever you are. I know you always told me to be strong. I can't be; not now. You can't leave me. I know it's not your time. I can feel it in my heart. I can feel this emptiness that I've never known before and it scares me. Xena, above all just remember your destiny. Remember it and fight! Fight to come back! This world needs you. I need you."

Xena is overcome with emotion. "I have to go back."

Four days later…

The trip down Mt Nesto was long and grueling; both physically and mentally. The healer helped Gabrielle build a coffin for Xena, then a litter for pulling the coffin down the mountain by Argo's strength. The last five days for Gabrielle had been like a fog pulled over her eyes. She couldn't remember one day to the next. Whenever she tried to pull out of it, the pain was too overwhelming. The healer had given her some herbs for the pain in her leg, and to help her sleep. She'd been having nightmares every night since Xena died. It's like she is reliving the whole experience every night. She wakes up hoping that it's not true, but the coffin is beside her as a constant drag back to reality.

Once she is down Mt Nesto, she makes her way to Amphipolis. There she will put Xena in the tomb with Lyceus. After that, she does not know what she will do. Her life has become meaningless so quickly she doesn't know what to do, besides the basics; try to eat, try to sleep, and try to keep alive. Alive long enough to fulfill her love's wish of being taken home.

On the fifth night after Xena's death, she picks up her quill and scroll to make her first journal entry without Xena around. _My love; my Xena. How could I have been so stubborn? I should have told you. I was going to tell you. But you left me! How could you do that to me! We are supposed to be together in our life. You weren't supposed to ever die on me. I have a hole in my soul; I don't know how to repair it. How I wish I was dead with you! I hate that you left without me. _

She stopped writing. The tears were clouding her vision. She laid down on her bedroll. The herbs kicked in and she was fast asleep.

Beginning of Episode 37:

Gabrielle awakes from a nightmare. She is weary and scared. She crawls out of her furs over to a coffin; Xena's coffin. "Every night I see it happen. Every morning I wish it was a dream. Xena." Gabrielle begins to cry.


	13. Now the Kiss Makes Sense!

_Now the Kiss Makes Sense!_

_Post-Episode 37_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 37 (S2,E12):

Gabrielle walks over to Xena, smiling. She is happy that Xena is alive again. She sits down on the rock next to Xena, who is sharpening her sword. "Xena?" Gabrielle wraps her arm around Xena's waist from behind.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that you'll never die on me again." Gabrielle requests.

"Oh I promise." Xena nods.

"You know, for a few moments, I knew what it was like to be you?"

"And?" Xena's face looked a little worried.

"It was warm." Xena looks at her as if she was crazy. "Friendly, loving."

"Gabrielle, it was a fight!"

"I felt protected. The world needs people like that. Right?"

"Right." Xena resumes sharpening her sword. Gabrielle lays her head down on Xena's shoulder.

Seconds later…

They are still sitting on the rock, Xena sharpening her sword. Gabrielle grabs Xena's arm and stops the motion. "I can't even begin to describe how good it is to have you back Xena. You are the most important person in my life." She pauses as her throat catches with emotion. "I have something to tell you Xena. I've been trying to do it for some time now, but I guess I was just too scared."

Xena interrupts her by putting her fingers on her lips, then gently says, "You don't have to say a word." Both of them flash back to the moment when Xena took over Autoclyus body; the vision of Xena kissing Gabrielle. Xena smiles gently at her friend.

Gabrielle places a small kiss on Xena's fingers. "Oh Xena, but I do need to say something. If I don't… I won't be able to live with myself anymore. I really missed you and I'm in" Xena stands up from the rock, tosses her sword down, and then suddenly pulls Gabrielle up so they are standing face to face, bodies touching.

Xena dips her head down and kisses Gabrielle slowly but soundly. Gabrielle wraps her arms around Xena's neck as the kiss deepens. Xena's hands are immediately on Gabrielle's hips. After several moments, they break apart. "I missed you too." Xena smiles, then after a lingering gaze she grabs Gabrielle's hand and they start walking back toward the Amazon village.

"Xena, wait." Gabrielle stopped walking and pulled Xena back towards her. Gabrielle looked as if she was going to say 'I love you', but Xena cut her short.

She steps into Gabrielle and envelops the bard in her embrace. "I know." Gabrielle pulls back then stands up onto her toes and kisses Xena gently on the mouth. They both smiled happily as they walk hand in hand back to the village.

_Why won't she let me say what I need to say? Maybe it's too hard on her to hear it right now. I guess I need to give her time to recover. At least I've been able to show her how I feel. _

Upon entering the village, they see that everyone is bustling about getting ready for a celebration. As Ephiny approaches them, Xena squeezes Gabrielle's hand then drops it. "I'm going to go check on Argo, ok?" Gabrielle nods to Xena as Ephiny approaches.

"Everyone wants to have a party, so I said yes. Get ready for a feast! Now, you guys are going to stay in the Queens hut ok? It's right over there." Ephiny points.

"Thanks Ephiny. I'm not really in the mood for a party; I'm beat." Gabrielle sighs.

"I know, my friend. But you should at least join us for a little while. You're people would really like you there."

"Ok. I guess I will be there." She smiles.

"Walk with me. I'll show you your hut." After a moment, "So I didn't know that you and Xena were a couple. I mean I assumed you were, but didn't know for sure."

Gabrielle chuckled, "We weren't, until just barely. As in, our first actual kiss was just a few minutes ago after you left."

Ephiny looks at her like she is crazy. "WHAT!? I just assumed it was since I last saw you; when Xenon was born. I remember Xena freaking out when you died."

"No. We weren't then." Gabrielle is saddened. "We could have been. But I guess we were both too afraid of what would happen." They arrive at the hut. "Thanks Eph. I'm going to go lay down. I need a rest." Ephiny nodded then walked away.

Gabrielle is lying down in her new bed, which was recently occupied by Velasca. She closes her eyes but realizes she has way too many ornaments still on from the ceremony. She sits up and begins to remove all of them. _What is taking Xena so long? I just want to lie down and nap with her curled up next to me._

Just then Xena pops into the hut. "Hey you." She sits on the bed next to Gabrielle and starts taking off her boots. "You look like you need a nap." Xena nudges her.

"Ha ha, I do. I'm exhausted. I haven't been sleeping well since.."

"I know. I'm sorry. I wish I could have stopped those dreams. I wanted so badly to protect you from the hurt. I just couldn't. I was helpless." Xena removed her armor so she was just in her leathers. She laid back on the bed and pulled Gabrielle down with her. Soon they were spooning. Xena rested her chin on Gabrielle's shoulder next to her neck. "I'll never leave you again, I promise." She kissed her neck then they were soon fast asleep.

A knock on the door woke them both up. Xena crawled over Gabrielle to answer it. It was Ephiny. "The party has begun. Everyone is asking where the Queen is."

Xena turns to look at Gabrielle on the bed, she has already fallen back asleep. She smiles and turns back to Ephiny, "I'll get her up. Give us a few minutes. Does she need to wear all that jewelry?"

"No, she can wear what she wants. Thanks Xena."

Returning to the bed, Xena sits next to Gabrielle. She begins to stroke her hair, then her cheek. "You are so beautiful." Gabrielle stirs. "It's time to get up sleepyhead. We've got to go to this party." Gabrielle groans. Xena leans down and kisses her cheek in several spots. "Come on."

"Mmm I like this too much. I don't want to move." Gabrielle pouts out her lip.

"Oh poor baby. Up you go, don't make me force you."

"Alright. I'm up." Gabrielle sits upright and rubs her eyes then looks at Xena. "You are a sight for my sore eyes."

"Is that so? Ephiny says that you can wear whatever you want to the party. Do you want your regular clothes, or do you want to stay in the leather?" Xena wiggles her eyebrows as she mentions the leather.

Taking the hint, she responds "Leather if it makes you happy." Xena nods enthusiastically.

The party goes well into the night. Before it is too late in the night, Xena sees Gabrielle cannot stop yawning. She looks like she will collapse at any minute. Amazons keep coming up to her and asking her questions and having her tell stories. It's gone on long enough, in Xena's opinion.

Walking over to the group, she tells everyone that the Queen needs to rest. Xena then picks Gabrielle up and whisks her away to their hut. Everyone left at the party snickers.

Gabrielle has her head resting against Xena's chest. She is dozing off as they arrive at the hut. Xena opens the door with one hand then closes it behind them. She sets Gabrielle on the bed gently. "Gabrielle, I'm going to take your boots off and get you under the covers, ok?" Gabrielle just groans.

After getting Gabrielle tucked in, Xena strips her clothes off and jumps into bed in her underwear. She snuggles up against Gabrielle's back, which wakes Gabrielle up. "Xena, did you hear my thoughts when you were…"

Xena holds her breath, trying to decide the best way to answer this. "Um, yeah I heard you. I don't know if I heard everything you thought, but I seemed to hear a lot." She squeezed Gabrielle tighter. "Thank you for that."

"For what?" Now it's Gabrielle's turn to hold her breath.

"For caring so much about me." _And being in love with me._ Xena finishes in thought. She snuggles up to Gabrielle even more and falls asleep breathing in the sweet scent of her love.

Gabrielle is in a sleepy haze, her last thought being _She knows, then, that I am in love with her. _

Beginning of Episode 38:

At the Amazon Queening ceremony, the mask is handed to Gabrielle. She takes it then turns to Ephiny. "This belongs to you. Melosa would want you to have it."

"I'll take it on one condition. I'll only hold it while you're gone. By Amazon law, you're still the queen."

Gabrielle thinks for a moment, "Queen Gabrielle." She turns to Xena. "Does an Amazon Queen beat a Warrior Princess?"

Xena leaned in playfully, "Do you really want to find out?"

Turning back to Ephiny, "Alright. Just don't expect me to show up at any parades or anything."

Ephiny looks appalled, "Amazons don't have parades."

"That was a joke."

"I know." Ephiny turns to the crowd and holds the mask up. The crowd cheers.


	14. Domestic Bliss

_Domestic Bliss_

_Post-Episode 38_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it. This has a graphic sex scene, ye be warned.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 38 (S2,E13):

"Xena do you think that deep down Callisto feels sorry for the things she's done?" Gabrielle asks as she stares down into the lava river where Velasca and Callisto fell.

"NO!" Xena looks at her like she is crazy.

"I do. I have to or I can't forgive her. And if I can't forgive her I can't move on. Goodbye Callisto."

"Let's go."

Gabrielle grabs Xena's arm and stops her. "Xena, I'm sorry for what I said earlier today about you not understanding me."

Xena puts her finger up to Gabrielle's lips. "Shh. It's ok. I know I don't know everything you go through, but I'd like to think I understand you some. I also know that I want to understand you more."

"That can be arranged." Gabrielle grabs Xena's hand and they begin to walk. "I'm just glad I can share my feelings with you more now."

"You mean even with all the talking you do, you were holding back! No way!" Xena playfully nudged her.

"Har Har. There is a lot that goes on in my mind that you don't know about Princess."

"Hmm I can't wait to hear it." Xena smiles.

Hours later they arrive back at the village. Everyone is working hard to put out fires and clean up debris from Velasca's attack. A young woman spots them and yells out, "The Queen has returned!" Many women look up and start cheering. Ephiny and Solari come running out of the weapons hut.

"Thank Artemis you two are alive!" Ephiny pulls them both into a hug. "Why don't you two head to your hut. I'll have someone bring you some food. You must be hungry."

Gabrielle's stomach growls causing them all to laugh. "Thanks Eph. I think my tummy will be happy with that arrangement." She pats it and it growls again.

"Gotta keep this monster fed." Xena pats Gabrielle's belly. "Come on, Queen."

Back at their hut, they both strip out of their dirty clothes and toss them aside. Xena looks around and cannot find a pot to heat water. _Hmm how is a Queen supposed to take a bath with nothing to heat up the water? _"Gabrielle, did they say anything about how to get hot water for a bath?"

"Nope."

Xena grabs her leathers and throws them back on. Then heads out the door. She spots a woman and asks her to have hot water brought to the Queen immediately. The woman snaps into action. Xena returns to the hut and enters. The scene before her causes her to pause. Gabrielle is taking off her underwear, but has her back to Xena. Her bra has already been removed. Xena is shocked to see just how sexy Gabrielle is by simply taking off her underwear. She doesn't realize it, but her hands begin to sweat.

Gabrielle senses Xena and turns around. Her face blushes. "Oh, hey." She tries her best not to grab a towel and cover up, since she doesn't need to. Even though they have not made love yet, she wants to be able to share all of herself with Xena.

Xena starts walking towards her. "They are bringing some hot water so we can bathe." Gabrielle nods. Xena continues to walk to her; finally she is within a few inches. She looks into Gabrielle's eyes and smiles. "You are so beautiful Gabrielle."

Gabrielle looks down then back up. "Thanks."

Xena gently caresses Gabrielle's arm with the back of her hand. She slowly makes her way up her neck, then to her cheek. Gabrielle closes her eyes. "Xena."

"Mm?" Xena thumb brushes Gabrielle's lips, which part slightly at the touch. Xena leans in to kiss her.

A knock at the door breaks the moment. "Queen Gabrielle. We have your water and food."

Gabrielle looks longingly at Xena. "Will you let them in? I'm going to put a shirt on."

Xena nods as her gaze lingers; her eyes are filled with desire. She walks over to the door and looks behind her to make sure Gabrielle got the shirt on. When all was clear she opened the door. "Thanks ladies. Please fill up the tub."

"Yes Xena." The three ladies say in unison. They have six buckets of hot water in their hands and more on the ground behind them.

After five minutes, the women leave. Gabrielle starts picking at the food then looks to the bath. "Hmm. I can't decide which I want more." Then she looks at Xena. _Three tough choices. _

Seeing Gabrielle's indecision, Xena proposes "Why don't we eat in the tub?"

"Will you feed me?" Gabrielle has a gleam in her eye.

"Uh No." Xena grabs the food and heads toward the tub. She sets the food down then strips back out of her leathers. She looks back at Gabrielle, who is now completely naked. Gabrielle's eyes are traveling up and down Xena. "You coming?" Gabrielle nods. _I've been naked around people before and I've had people look at me like that. But I've never felt so good about it; I've never felt such love._

Gabrielle walks up to Xena and appraises her body again. She steps into Xena and stands on her toes. She tilts her head and kisses Xena's neck several times. Xena's eyes close, her skin shivers and her breathing falters. She lets out a small groan. Gabrielle backs down and turns to get in the tub, leaving Xena in a state of ecstasy.

"That was mean." Xena says to Gabrielle, and then hops in the tub next to her.

"I disagree. It was nice." Gabrielle smiles. "Can you hand me that plate? I'm starving."

Xena grabs the plate but doesn't hand it to her. "I think that I shall eat first."

"Xena!" Gabrielle reaches over to take it from Xena. "Please?"

Xena looks at her with a wry grin. "Open your mouth."

Gabrielle shoots her a narrow eyed look. Then she opens her mouth and Xena begins to feed her. "That was romantic."

Xena now narrows her eyes and hands the plate to Gabrielle. "I don't do romance. You can feed yourself."

Gabrielle laughs, "I know for a fact that you are lying. Remember the flowers on my pillow everyday for like a week? And what about the time…"

Xena interrupts her by kissing her on the mouth. "Eat your food, your Majesty. This is your only night as Queen, you know."

Gabrielle starts eating with a grin. "So are we leaving tomorrow then?" Xena nods. "Alright. I'm kind of excited. I can only stand being around these rowdy warrior women so long. All they want to do is fight." Gabrielle gives Xena a look. Xena rolls her eyes, then grabs some fruit off the plate.

After they are done eating, Gabrielle grabs some soap and starts washing herself. Xena immediately takes it and does the washing for her. "Mmm I like being Queen. Think you could give me this treatment when we leave here?"

"Ha, good luck with that."

Gabrielle turns toward Xena, "You know what? I think you are all talk. I think you like doing nice things for me."

Xena smiles, "You wish." She splashes Gabrielle in the face. "Was that nice enough for you?"

Gabrielle wipes the water out of her eyes. Leaning in close to Xena's face she says, "Perfect." She leans the rest of the way in and kisses her. Xena immediately pulls Gabrielle all the way in. Gabrielle wraps her legs around Xena and sits on her lap. Her hands cradle Xena's head as the kiss deepens. Xena's hands caress Gabrielle's lower back. The kiss gets very heated very quickly.

Soon Xena stands up, still holding Gabrielle. She steps out of the tub and takes her to the bed. Laying her down, she lowers herself down on top of Gabrielle. They have been kissing the whole time; totally enraptured in each other. They finally pause to breathe.

Each is gazing into the others eyes; both knowing what is about to finally transpire between them. Gabrielle pulls Xena's head back down and resumes their passionate kiss. Xena's hands begin to wander on her body, causing her to moan in pleasure. Xena moves her attention to Gabrielle's neck, sucking and nipping her way down. She arrives at her breasts and gently begins kissing Gabrielle's nipple, eliciting a moan from her lover's mouth. She opens her mouth and begins to gently suck and lick the hard protrusion. Gabrielle arches her back in response. Soon she lets her hands wander to Gabrielle's lower stomach. She runs her fingers through Gabrielle's soft hair then down lower to her lips. She gently strokes them, causing an immediate intake of breath for both of them. "Oh Gabrielle, you feel so good." Gabrielle cannot even respond with words, so she lifts her hips so that Xena's hand is putting more pressure against her center. "Ugnn." Xena parts Gabrielle's lips with her finger and finds her clit. She is completely wet and ready to go. Feeling the bard's passion ignites a fire in Xena. She can no longer take it slow, she has to give her lover pleasure, now. She picks up the pace on her strokes of Gabrielle's clit, hard and fast.

"Oh gods, Xena! I'm almost there… just like that baby. Gods…" Gabrielle's words turn into pure moans of ecstasy as she comes hard. After her orgasm subsides, Xena lays next to her and pulls her into her arms.

And we fade to black….

A week later…

Xena and Gabrielle make camp for the night. Their last week of domestic bliss was interrupted today as Gabrielle finally had enough. She yelled at Xena for using their camping gear to beat people up. They had not talked the rest of the day.

It was night now and Xena laid down next to Gabrielle on their bedrolls. "Gabrielle, look I'm sorry. I won't use our gear anymore. Please will you talk to me?"

Gabrielle looks over and shrugs. "Promise?"

Xena rolls over to her side so that she is facing Gabrielle. She suddenly looks sick. "Uhg dinner is not sitting well. I feel gassy."

"Oh gods. Xena please don't."

Xena farts. Her face has a look of surprise and regret. "Oops."

Gabrielle stands up. "Xena! Oh that stinks. Can't you hold them in? Just tonight, please?"

"Hey, I don't do this that often."

"Whatever." Gabrielle stomps off into the bushes to pee. "Xena I think you should move your bedroll. I do not want to smell you all night."

Xena rolls her eyes, knowing that Gabrielle was already mad at her, but this would make it worse. She grabs her bedroll and moves it to the other side of the fire. Gabrielle comes back to see that Xena did indeed move, which almost made her more mad. _I know I asked her to, but she didn't even put up a fight. Maybe she doesn't want to sleep by me tonight because I've been so pissy lately. _

Across the fire, Xena farts again and groans. "Uhg why does it hurt!"

Gabrielle lets the area air out for a moment, then she kneels next to Xena. "Xena, you don't have to move. Sorry I'm so ornery. You can come back over by me."

"Nah, it's ok. I'm going to be up all night sick I think. I don't want to wake you every time I move." Xena groans again as another pain attacks her stomach.

Gabrielle bends down and kisses Xena on the lips. "Good night, sweetheart. Let me know if I can do anything for you, ok?"  
Xena smiles, "Ok. Sleep well."

Beginning of Episode 39:

A group of men attack their camp, striking for Xena first. Xena wakes up and grabs the closest thing to her, which is the frying pan and cooking pot. _Ah Gabrielle is going to be pissed._ She beats them up, and then steps on the water skin to spray Gabrielle; waking her up. After they have fought all the men, Gabrielle argues with her about the use of the cooking ware.


	15. Protective Much?

_Protective Much?_

_Post-Episode 39_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 39 (S2,E14):

Xena and Gabrielle are lying next to each other, under the stars. "That bunch right there looks like a big dipper." Xena says.

"A dipper?" Gabrielle asks

"Yeah, you know? Like one of those cups you use to draw water out of a bucket."

Gabrielle giggles, "It looks like a bear to me."

Xena scowls, "A bear?"

"Yeah."

"Where do you get a bear?"

Gabrielle points, "There's the body. It's little ears. A tail." Xena laughs. Gabrielle grabs her staff and whacks Xena in the nose. Xena grabs her nose. "Xena! Oh no! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" She touches Xena's hand.

"I'll live." Xena turns over away from Gabrielle.

"I'm sorry. I never thought I'd really hit you."

Xena smiles then says, "It's alright. Let's just try and go to sleep now ok?"

Gabrielle smiles and then chuckles. She kisses Xena on the temple quickly.

"Hey!" Xena glares at her.

Gabrielle stares back at the stars for a moment. "Did you just let me hit you?"

"No, you nailed me fair and square."

"You did, didn't you! You let me hit you because you feel sorry for me."

Xena is annoyed, "Go to sleep."

Gabrielle sighs, "Alright. I know you let me hit you."

A couple weeks later…

_Xena and I have been doing really well. She finally stopped using our cookware for weapons. That was quite the sensitive subject for awhile there. I really love her; truly, without question. She's everything to me. _

"Gabrielle, can you grab the salt?" Xena interrupts her.

Looking up from her scroll she sees Xena testing the soup she has been making for the last half hour. "Sure." She gets up and grabs it out of the bag then tosses it to Xena. "Is it any good?" She indicates the soup with her hand.

"Hmm not as good as yours. Remind me why I'm cooking instead of you tonight?"

"Because I need a break. AND we made a deal; you cook, I'll give you a massage. Fair trade." Gabrielle smirks.

Xena looks satisfied, "Right. Sounds good to me."

Gabrielle continues writing: _The only issue lately is that she is constantly worried about me getting hurt or killed. It's worse than ever before and I can't figure out why. The other day she followed me to the river to wash the dishes. It was twenty feet from camp. I asked her why she was following and she said she didn't want something bad to happen to me. I wish she would stop treating me like a kid and instead treat me like an adult partner. She goes back and forth. One minute I've got good ideas and she lets me do them like a partner; the next she doesn't want me participating because she's afraid I'll get hurt. _Gabrielle sets her quill down. "Xena, after we eat will you spar with me? I'd like to learn how to do some moves without my staff, just in case I ever have to fight without it."

Xena looks up from her pot. "You won't ever get that far. If you lose your staff, I'll be right at your side." She goes back to stirring.  
"Xena, you can't always be there for me. Sometime you might be too far away. I need to be able to deal with an attack with my bare hands."

"Gabrielle, I don't think it's a good idea." Xena stood up and walked over to her.

"Xena! You are leaving me more at risk by not showing me. Let's just say, by some apparent supernatural event, that you are not in reaching distance to help me. Then what? I die, get severely beaten? I don't think you'll like that, will you?"

She had Xena cornered. "Well no. I don't want that."

"Good, then it's settled. Is the soup done?" Gabrielle wandered over and taste tested it. She made a face, then looked around and walked over to a plant. She plucked some leaves and crushed them up into the soup then stirred. She tasted again. "Better. Here try it."

Xena walked over with a silly grin on her face. "Leave it to you to make my food taste good." She kissed Gabrielle on the forehead then took a bite. "Wow, you are good." She smiled then pulled the bard in for a long kiss that took Gabrielle's breath away.

After dinner they began their sparing session, without weapons. "Alright, you want your hands in the ready position, like this." Xena held up her hands in front of her face about chin height. Her hands were in a loose grip fist. Gabrielle copied her. "Good."

Ten minutes later they were beating the tar out of each other. Xena ended up tackling her to the ground. Gabrielle started giggling so much that she couldn't keep fighting. "Xena, tickling is not fighting! It's not fair." She continued to giggle as Xena tickled her.

"Oh really? Haven't you heard of a tickle fight?" Xena suggested as her quick fingers kept up their torture. Gabrielle now couldn't breathe and tapped out for mercy. Xena stood up then held out her hand. "Come on cutie." Gabrielle slapped her hand away and got up on her own. She snubbed Xena and walked away with a grin on her face.

Xena ran to catch up with her. When she got to her she slapped her butt from behind and continued running to the camp. Gabrielle howled in pain. "I'm going to get you Warrior Princess!" She shook her fist in the air.

The next morning, a messenger from King Lias arrived at their camp. In it, the King asked for help regarding a ceremony. After the messenger left, Xena and Gabrielle began to pack up. "Gabrielle, I think I'm going to have to go by myself for this one."

Gabrielle stopped packing and threw her pack down. She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot, while biting her lip and looking at the sky. Xena saw her out of the corner of her eye, but didn't want to say anything. _She's going to kill me for this. I just don't want her getting hurt dammit! Besides I have to get there by tomorrow. Argo can't carry both of us that fast._

"Xena…I don't agree with that decision. I don't like staying behind, you know that."

"I know, sorry. I just don't think Argo can get both of us there fast enough to make it by this ceremony. Besides, I'm sure you can use a break from me." Xena finishes putting the gear on Argo.

Gabrielle shakes her head. _I never want a break from you Xena. _She grabs her staff and stands next to Xena and Argo. "We better get going then."

Xena hops on Argo, then helps Gabrielle up. "Ok, you can ride with me. We aren't going to make it in time though."

Beginning of Episode 40 (a few minutes later):

"You sure about this?" Gabrielle asks Xena as they travel on horseback.

"Yes Gabrielle. Ok, I'm going to let you off here." Xena replied.

Gabrielle hops down off Argo. Standing with her hand on her hip she scolds Xena, "I can't believe you want to go without me!"

"I don't WANT to go without you but King Lias' message said the ceremony is tomorrow. I'll have to push Argo pretty hard if I'm going to get there myself."

"I can follow you." Gabrielle suggests. "I'll get there a day later." Xena has a fond look on her face. "Look, if he wants you there for security reasons then maybe there's a bigger problem than he's letting on."

"Gabrielle, relax. Enjoy yourself for a couple days. I can handle this without you." Xena replied.

Gabrielle scoffed. "Fine. Maybe there are a few problems around here that I can handle without you."

Xena cocked an eyebrow. "Well if there are, I'm sure you're up to the challenge. See you in a couple of days." Xena and Argo trot away.

Mocking Xena, '"I'm sure you're up to the challenge.' How patronizing can you get!?"


	16. Joxer, Enough Said

_Joxer, Enough Said_

_Post-Episode 40_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 40 (S2,E15):

Xena approaches Gabrielle after consoling Joxer. "How'd it go?" Gabrielle asks her.

"I cheered him up." She has a sour look on her face.

"Good. I hated to see him so sad. You know, now that he knows the truth, he'll never be as diluted as he use to be." Gabrielle seems optimistic.

Joxer approaches them, "Joxer the Lion Heart is ready for action!"

"Maybe not." Gabrielle says to Xena.

Joxer begins to sing his song.

Two days later…

"Well my friends, I'm going to part ways tomorrow." Joxer says as they sit around the fire eating.

Gabrielle chokes on her food and begins coughing. "Ahem… What? You're finally le.." Xena smacks her on the leg. "I mean you're leaving?"

"Yep, time to get back out on my own for awhile. You know, there are villages that need the help of Joxer the Mighty. The villages you save are not the only ones that need help."

Xena hadn't talked all day. Joxer had been annoying her so bad it was all she could do to not throw him off a cliff. Under her breath she muttered, "Yeah we have to clean up after your saves." This time Gabrielle hits her on the leg. Xena glares at her.

"Alright Joxer. If you think you need to leave, then we'll have to go on without you. It was nice hanging out with you again." Gabrielle smiles. She stands up and taps Xena on the shoulder. Xena looks up and Gabrielle motions with her head towards their bed which they purposely set far away from Joxer. Xena's eyes go wide.

"Well Joxer, I think I'm going to hit the furs. Have a good night. Bank the fire will ya?" Xena starts walking away.

"Sure Xena. Hey why aren't you guys sleeping out here by me? You're going to get awfully cold if you are not by the fire. Especially you Gabby; you are so skinny you will freeze to death." Joxer stood up and grabbed Gabrielle's hand then led her to his bed. She put on the brakes the whole way, but Joxer dragged her. "Here you take my bed; it's got a prime spot by the fire. I'll sleep by Xena." Gabrielle reached out for Xena but Xena just smiles and raises her eyebrows. She mouths "What?" as she shrugs. Gabrielle shoots her a look.

"Joxer, really it's ok. I'm a hot sleeper. I usually can't even sleep with covers on because I get so sweaty. I won't be cold." She pushes past him to Xena.

"Well alright, but let me know if you change your mind." Joxer lays down in his bed.

Gabrielle walks toward Xena then right past her, glaring as she goes by. Then hollers, "Night Joxer! Xena might need you to warm her uh.." Suddenly Xena's hand is covering her mouth from behind. She grunts.

Xena teases Gabrielle with a seductive voice in her ear, "Shhh my little bard. I will take revenge if you are bad." Gabrielle smiles under Xena's hand then reaches behind her and grabs Xena's butt. Xena releases her mouth and twirls her around into her arms.

"Revenge huh? Well I just grabbed your butt, so what's your revenge plan?" Gabrielle playfully nibbled on Xena's neck.

"Mmm I'll think of something." Xena couldn't think. Gabrielle pushed her down on their bed and laid on top of Xena.

"Mm we can't do anything with him around. We'll have to wait until tomorrow." She rolls off Xena and plops down.

"Damn." Xena sighs.

The next morning Joxer packs up and says his goodbyes. As soon as he is out of sight, Xena grabs Gabrielle. She cups her head gently with her hands and kisses her soundly. After a few moments they break apart. Xena starts to untie Gabrielle's top.

"Xena, I'm not in the mood." Gabrielle sighs and reties her laces. "Sorry."

Xena looks distraught, "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just feel bad about Joxer. I mean, he tries so hard to be friendly, but I am always annoyed with him. I guess I just feel guilty. I'm not a very good friend to him."

Xena is taken back, "Yeah you are. You are better to him than I am. I think we do pretty well with him considering most people can't stand him for more than two minutes. We spent two whole days with him!" Gabrielle walks over to the fire. She grabs another log and tosses it on. Then starts grabbing what she needs to make breakfast. Xena watches her for a moment. "Gabrielle, I'm sorry. I'll try to be better about him too. It's hard for me. He just talks too much and always gets into trouble."

"Careful! You are describing me!" Gabrielle feigns anger.

Xena rolls her eyes, "You know I don't mean you. You aren't like that. Well…I mean.. you do talk a lot and get into trouble but it's not the same. He's an idiot. You are very intelligent. And I love when you get chatty. It's adorable."

"You are just biased."

"Maybe. The point is that I will try harder to be nicer to him, but you have to promise to not be so hard on yourself just because you get annoyed with him. Deal?" Xena stuck out her hand.

Gabrielle shook it, "Deal. Now let's eat. I'm hungry."

Beginning of episode 41 (one month later):

"And hope was lost. And that's when Meleager appeared and crushed Damon's troops!" Gabrielle is telling a story as her and Xena walk into a village. "Did I mention the part where Meleager"

Xena finishes the sentence for her "Single handedly hauls a war wagon full of Spartan javelins over twenty leagues of rocky road? YEAH!" Gabrielle smiles suspiciously. "The way you build him up his head must be in the clouds."

"It's not as if I'm making it up. He is a hero in the truest sense of the word. It doesn't bother you, does it?" Gabrielle is egging Xena on.

"Oh it doesn't bother ME." Xena ties up Argo.

"Well you should hear me tell stories about you. Then I REALLY get going." She looks around, "You know I wonder what he's into here? All his message said was come quick." Villagers approach them.


	17. Lady Parts

_Lady Parts_

_Post-Episode 41_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 41 (S2,E16):

Xena and Gabrielle have just said goodbye to Meleager after setting him free from being hung. An old lady holds up a doll that has a noose around its neck. "When I'm that age, I hope I'm knitting socks." Gabrielle says.

"Oh don't worry about it. People in our line of work never get to be that age." Xena deadpans.

Gabrielle looks at her in disbelief. "That's a comforting thought."

A week later…

Xena and Gabrielle lie naked in the loft of a barn. Straw is in their hair, and they both have a somewhat dissatisfied look on their faces. Gabrielle's facing away from Xena. She is the most distraught. Xena turns onto her side and puts her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder. "Hey, its ok you know?"

"No it's not. I shouldn't want that… with you." Gabrielle was on the verge of tears.

Xena sighs then tries to roll Gabrielle over to face her. "Come here." Gabrielle complies and turns over but keeps her head down. Xena puts her finger under her chin and lifts it so their eyes meet. "Gabrielle, it's perfectly normal to want something…in there. I just don't have the parts to make it feel as good as I would want it to for you." Xena felt very awkward talking about this. "I could use my fingers. That would feel good too."

Gabrielle looks down again. "It's ok. I just… I don't know. We can just keep doing what we've been doing."

"Gabrielle, it's seriously ok. You know, they do make…that part… that we could buy. Usually they are made of leather. I can even make it strap onto me if you want." _By the gods I can't believe we are having this conversation._

Gabrielle looks up, it's piqued her interest. "Really?" Xena nods. "Maybe. I just know that it is supposed to feel so good. I guess I just wanted to try it. But I feel bad for wanting that."

Xena pulls her into a hug and kisses her forehead. "Nothing to feel bad about, I promise."

Gabrielle gently caresses Xena's cheek. "I didn't hurt your feelings, did I?"

"Not at all, I swear." Xena kisses her on the lips. "How about we just relax and go to sleep, ok?"

Gabrielle curls up in Xena's embrace and they fall asleep.

The next morning Gabrielle wanders off in the village to find some breakfast. Xena is at the barn combing Argo. "Hey girl, how are you this morning?" Argo snorts in reply. She smiles at her horse, then pulls out a bag of oats and ties it around her muzzle.

A man walks into the barn. "Morning. Sorry again about not having a room for you ladies. Was everything ok out here?"

"Yep, kept us dry out of the rain." Xena smiles politely.

"Where's your ah..lady friend?" The man asks a little unsure about what to call her.

"She's out looking for some breakfast at the bakery down the road."

The man shoots a slightly worried look at her. "She shouldn't be out walking alone. There have been a lot of bad men through here every morning. She's bound to get hurt. They've been trying to kidnap young women."

Xena drops everything and bolts out the barn door. She immediately heads for the direction of the town bakery. Upon arrival, she sees that it is busy, but Gabrielle is not in sight. "Damn!" She begins to look around and sees a group of men jumping on horseback and riding off. She spots Gabrielle being dragged up onto a horse. "Gabrielle!"

Gabrielle pops her head up over the man holding her. "Xena!"

Xena runs as fast as she towards the barn and whistles while she runs. Argo bounds out of the barn at full speed stopping just in front of Xena. She flips through the air and lands right on Argo's bare back. "Yah!" Argo puts on her speed, sensing Xena's urgency.

After two minutes, she gets close to the pack of men and horses. "Gabrielle!" The last man in the group pulls out a sword and begins to fight her. She ducks the first strikes, then pulls out her chakrum and catches his sword in the middle of it. She twists it and disarms him. The she grabs the reign of his horse and pulls it closer. She elbows him in the face and knocks him off the horse. Moving on to the next man she easily knocks him off with a right hook of her fist in his face. She is almost to Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle! I'm coming!" She pushes Argo faster and withdraws her sword. She needs to be careful not to knock the man and Gabrielle off the horse. _I've got to get him stopped. She will get hurt if I try to fight him. _

"Xena, hurry!" Gabrielle is already struggling to stay on the moving horse. The man's grip is not very good as he is nervous about the angry warrior that is hot on his tail. Xena swings Argo out a little wide, just out of reach of the rider. Then pushes her faster to get in front of the man. She yanks on Argo to cut the man off and his horse comes to an abrupt halt.

Xena immediately jumps off runs at the horse. The man is backing his horse up. "Oh no you don't!" she grabs the reigns and holds on tight. Gabrielle begins to struggle and the man drops her. "Run Gabrielle!" She does run, but only enough to get out of the way.

Xena grabs the man's boot and pulls him off the horse. She knocks him to the ground then puts her foot at his throat pinning him down. She lets him struggle for air for a few moments. Gabrielle worries that she might kill him. "Xena? Let him go."

Xena pushes her boot harder for a minute. Her face is terrifying. Then she lets up slightly. "I don't know who you are or why you think it's ok to kidnap young girls, but it's NOT going to continue. You got that?" He nods. "Good." She pulls him up by his hair and puts her whip around him tying his hands up, then attaches him to the horn of his saddle.

Gabrielle walks up and touches her on the arm. Xena immediately turns around and pulls her into a fierce hug. She puts her hand on the back of Gabrielle's head and kisses the top. "Are you ok?" She looks Gabrielle up and down to make sure she isn't hurt.

"I'm fine. Let's get him back to town." She smiles at Xena to reassure her. Seeing Xena's face so serious still, she says "Really, I'm fine. I promise."

Xena nods then lifts Gabrielle up by the waste and sets her on Argo. She walks around front and leads both horses back to town.

After giving the man over to the authorities, they head back to the stable and gather their things. Xena is very quiet but she keeps looking at Gabrielle. _I have got to stop letting her out of my sight. Dammit! When will I learn? It's dangerous for her to be around me. If she was back in Potedia this wouldn't happen. Well, I guess if another warlord like Draco came to her town then it would. But most likely it wouldn't. How can I get her to go back? Maybe she would be safer with the Amazons! I really don't want that. I think I would die without her. I have to do what's best for her though; not for me._

"Xena? You ok?" Gabrielle walked over and stroked Xena's hair with her hand.

Xena pulled her head away, "Yeah. I'm ok."

Gabrielle dropped her hand. "Ok… Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." She hopped onto Argo and started walking out of the barn.

_Um ok, I guess I don't want a ride. Sheesh. She's so damn moody. _Gabrielle jogged to catch up with her. It was pure silence for about an hour. Gabrielle was not in the mood to get her head bit off by a moody warrior.

They pulled off the road to eat lunch. Xena pulled some food out of her bag and handed a slice of bread and cheese to Gabrielle. They sat down to eat. After more silence Gabrielle had enough. "Alright, what's bothering you now?"

Xena looks at her with a glare. "Nothing."

"Uh huh." Gabrielle rolls her eyes then sets down her food. She gets up and walks off into a nearby field. Suddenly Xena is at her side. "Xena what are you doing?"

Xena doesn't say anything for a moment. "Nothing."

"Uh huh." Gabrielle does not believe her for a second. Then it dawns on her. "You are being overprotective aren't you?"

Xena shoots her the look. "Hardly, don't flatter yourself Gabrielle." _Oh shouldn't have said that._

Gabrielle's face turns red in anger. Her face contorts as she tries to hold back words that want to spew from her mouth. "FLATTER MYSELF! Xena what in the name of all the gods is wrong with you?! You don't insult someone you supposedly love!" She storms off.

Xena sighs then says to herself, "DO love, Gabrielle. That's why I need to push you away." She turns around and starts chasing after the bard. "Gabrielle, wait." She catches her and turns her around. Gabrielle throws her arm to shake Xena's grasp.

"Xena, I don't want to talk to you right now. Leave me alone." She finished walking back to the fire and sat down. She grabbed a stick and started playing with the flames, then she pulls out her scroll and begins to write. Xena sighs again, then walks over to Argo and starts brushing her.

A half hour later, Gabrielle grabs her bedroll from the spot next to Xena's bedroll. She moves it across the fire. Xena walks back into camp as she is doing this. "Gabrielle… you don't need to do that." Gabrielle looks up and glares at her, but then lies down and gets ready for bed. _You're in trouble now Xena. Maybe pushing her away isn't a good idea. I just want her to be safe. I can figure out a way to keep her safe and still be with me, can't I? _Xena grunts to herself then grabs her sword and starts sharpening it. After a few moments she notices that Gabrielle's shoulders are shuddering. She stops all motion and listens. _Dammit now you did it. She's crying. _ Xena stands up and puts her sword away. She takes off her armor then heads over toward Gabrielle. Part way there, she realizes that if she is ever going to push her lover away, now was the time to start. She hardened her heart and walked away.

The next morning, Xena woke earlier than Gabrielle, as always. She sat next to the fire and watched. _I don't think I can do this. I love her too much. She means too much to me. She's everything to me. I can't believe I thought I should push her away. I can't push her away. It will destroy us both. _Gabrielle shivered, the air was cold. Xena got up and took her furs over to put on top of Gabrielle. The she laid down next to her and cuddled up against her back so that they were spooning. Gabrielle continued to sleep; Xena soon joined her.

Xena woke up a little while later to beautiful green eyes staring up at her. "Hi." Xena said.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry about last night."

"Me too. I missed sleeping next to you." Gabrielle inched closer to Xena and rested her head on Xena's chest.

It wasn't much of a resolution, but it worked for the time being.

Beginning of Episode 42 (the next day):

Xena and Gabrielle are walking through a busy town. "Good there's a tavern. I'm hungry." Xena states.

"Hey! I've got an idea. Let's shop!" Gabrielle smiles broadly.

Xena looks around with a disgusted look on her face. "What do we need?"

"No. Not that kind of shop! Shop Shop. You know, browsing, haggling, getting a deal."

Xena looks around, now annoyed. "A deal on WHAT?!"

"Uh who knows? That's the fun part. Something completely frivolous." Gabrielle's excitement shows. Xena rolls her eyes and sighs loudly. "Xena come on. Let's squander a couple of dinars."

Xena walks in front of her and stops her. She tilts her head, "Hey."

"Ok, I can see it's not your thing."

"Look, if you want to browse, haggle and squander, go ahead. I'll meet you in the tavern." Xena walks away.


	18. Shocker

_Shocker_

_Post-Episode 42_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 42 (S2,E17):

Xena and Gabrielle are walking away from the castle. "You know, this hasn't been very good for my self esteem. He didn't like my hands, my walk, my stomach, my curtsey. Can you curtsey?" Xena does a curtsey with a smile on her face. "I hate you. In a good way! What about that royal wave thing, huh?"

Xena puts her hands in the air and moves them around, "Oh yeah! Two hands! Check it out."

3 days later…

The last few nights Xena had nightmares about Gabrielle being taken from her. Tonight was the worst. She woke up screaming and drenched in sweat. Her yelling woke Gabrielle up. "Xena, are you ok? Another nightmare?" Xena nodded. Gabrielle pulled her head down against her chest to comfort her. "That's the third night in a row you've had these. Are they all the same?"

"Mostly; same concept but everything happens a little differently." Xena stood up and walked to the creek. She splashed water on her face and took a long drink.

When she came back to camp she sat next to the fire rather than going to bed. "Xena, are you going to tell me what these dreams are about?" Xena stared into the fire. She was lost in a daze. "Xena?" Gabrielle stood up and walked in front of Xena. "Hey.."

Xena looked up at her. "Sorry. We need to talk." Xena pulled Gabrielle to sit next to her. "Look, you know I care about you right?" Gabrielle nods. "I don't think we should be together anymore."

Gabrielle is stunned. "What? Where did this come from?"

Xena just stared back into the fire. _Harden your heart Xena, you can do this. Push her away. _"I've been meaning to tell you for awhile now." _I can't tell her that I'm worried about her safety. She won't listen to that. I have to make this about us._

Gabrielle looked at Xena trying to read her. Unfortunately she couldn't; Xena had her warrior mask on. She tried to hold back her emotions but couldn't. _Does she really mean this? I thought everything was fine after the other day. By the gods. _"Xena? Xena, look at me."

Xena takes a second to make sure her face is void of any emotions. She looks at Gabrielle with cold eyes. "Sorry Gabrielle."

Gabrielle breaks into a sob. Tears stream down her face. _This can't be happening. How could she do this to me? _ Gabrielle stands up and runs off into the forest.

Xena fights every urge in her body to run after her love. Her stoic poise breaks. Her eyes tear up and begin to drip.

An hour later Gabrielle returns to camp. Her eyes are red and puffy. She wants to ignore Xena but she can't. She gives in and walks over to Xena, who is laying in bed again. "Xena, please talk to me about this. I don't understand."

"I don't want to be with you. That's all there is to understand. We can still be friends if you'd like. But I understand if you don't want to be around me." Xena voice falters on the last few words; emotion cracking the cold.

Gabrielle reaches her hand out to touch Xena's shoulder. Xena shrugs it off. Then Gabrielle breaks into another sob and lies down next to Xena and wraps herself around her from behind so they are spooning. Xena allows this knowing the bard needs it.

Soon Gabrielle falls asleep. Xena waits for dawn then leaves her embrace. She kisses her gently on the lips and packs up her gear. She hops onto Argo and urges her away from camp. Argo doesn't move. "Come on girl, I said lets go." Argo looks at her and snorts her disagreement. Then Argo nudges her head toward Gabrielle. "Argo, she's not coming. Yah!" Argo reluctantly moves forward, with a few backward glances. Xena looks back once, then pushes Argo into a full gallop.

Gabrielle wakes up, she is cold without Xena next to her. _Maybe it was all just a dream. _She looks around; all of Xena's stuff is gone. "Xena?" No answer. "Argo?" Gabrielle whistles. No Argo. Reality sets in on her. Once again she breaks into uncontrollable sobs. After several minutes she calms herself down. Getting up, she packs up all her gear and hoists it onto her back. She isn't use to carrying her bedroll and saddle back, as Argo usually stows it. "Damn this is heavy. Where am I going to go?"

She starts walking not knowing a direction to head, but she just walks anyway. _ Oh Xena. I can't believe this is real. Please, Aphrodite, tell me this is a dream. Alright, Gabrielle, get a grip. Where can you go? Home? No, I don't want to go home. Amazons? That seems the best solution. Yet all I want is to be in her arms again. Great Zeus that news hit me like a ton of bricks. I had no clue that was coming. I thought things were going well. How could I have missed this? Maybe she is just trying to push me away again. Hmmm if so, then I can't let that happen… _Gabrielle stops and begins to look at the ground. She finds Argo's tracks and follows them. _That's it, I'll find her. I have to make sure this is real and what she really wants. Maybe, just maybe she is regretting it. I didn't feel like we were in a short term relationship. Then again, she never did tell me she loved me. But I could see it in her eyes. She does love me, right? _

Gabrielle jogged most of the way, even with her heavy pack. She wanted to catch up with Xena. Two days later, she heard that the Warrior Princess was in the area, staying at a local tavern inn. _Ah ha, now I've got you Xena. _Upon arrival to the inn, she spotted Argo in the local stables. She heads straight for Argo, who greeted her by nuzzling her in the neck. "Hehe Argo, don't that tickles." She reaches into her bag and grabs an apple. "Here you go girl. I missed you! Where is your momma, huh?" Argo snorts and motions the direction of the tavern. "Thanks girl." She rubs her on the nose then heads to the tavern.

She carefully walks into the tavern wanting to be careful for Xena not to spot her. She wanted to surprise her. _Alright, what am I going to say to her again? I've been practicing and now I'm blanking. 'Ah Ha! Here you are. You can't get rid of me that easy Xena. I'm your sidekick and I'm not letting you ditch me. If you don't want a relationship, fine. I'm not leaving you though.' Yeah, that sounds good right? _She spots Xena in a dark corner. She has dark rings around her eyes and is completely disheveled. She has scratches and bruises on her face, as if she's been in a number of fights. She is also very drunk. Xena is talking to a stranger. Gabrielle hides nearby to listen in.

"let me lelt you somenhtig… love… love is no goood! it makes yoeu vulnerable and makes you hurt tphe person oyu olvxe the most."

The man responds, "So you've experienced love, eh Xena? I didn't' think a warrior like you would ever find love."

Xena wags her finger at him. "You don't kngow anything!"

"So where is your Love now?"

"I don't have one. As I sbaid, you don't kngow anything!" Xena grows extremely sad. "It's better this way."

Gabrielle begins to get choked up. She exits the building and finds a place to cry. After she settles herself down, she walks around the outside of the building and begins looking into the rooms in the inn. She spots Xena's saddle bag on the floor in one room and decides to plant herself outside the room until Xena shows up.

Hours later, a completely wasted warrior staggers into the room. "Son of Bacchae! Empty bevd, empty liqfe … now what?" She plops down on the bed and passes out. Gabrielle is hanging out by the open window. _Maybe I'll wait until morning. _She settles in below the window and plans for tomorrow.

In the middle of the night, she is awoken by a scream. "Xena!" She whispers. She sits up and peeks into the window. The warrior is still asleep but her body is tossing and turning. She is talking in her sleep.

"No! Gabrielle! You can't have her you bastard!" A few incoherent mumbles pass through her lips. Then another sentence sticks out "Please don't hurt her. I'll do anything, name it. Just don't hurt her." She settles down for a few minutes. Gabrielle can't believe all she is hearing. _So that's why you pushed me away. You don't want me to get hurt! Well Warrior Princess, you hurt me worse than anyone ever could physically. You are so blind sometimes. _

The next morning, Gabrielle woke early as she heard Xena shuffling around in the room. She sprang up and gathered her things. She decided that she was going to be in with Argo, that's where she will confront Xena. Argo was once again happy to see her. She gave her a sugar cube and began to brush her and put on her tack and saddle. "Hey girl. I'm not leaving you, I promise. Your mom can't get rid of me that easily. However, if she doesn't want to be with me, I'll play along. See how she likes that, eh?"

A moment later Xena walks in and stops dead in her tracks. Gabrielle looks over. Xena looks like she's seen a ghost. "Hi." Gabrielle says as she turns to continue preparing Argo. One last tug and everything is secure, including her saddle bag. Xena is in shock. Gabrielle walks over to her and grabs the saddle bag out of her hand. "I'll put this on for you." Neither of them smiles. Gabrielle secures Xena's saddle bag, then jumps up on Argo. "You coming?"

Xena finally snaps out of it. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." She walks in determination over to the horse and tries to pull Gabrielle off.

Gabrielle slaps her hand, "Hey! I'm not going anywhere. You really think you can get rid of me that easily? Uhnt Uh Xena. I'm your sidekick. If you don't want to be my…lover… fine. I'll deal with it. But you can't just ditch me like that. I still want to help you help people."

Xena looks at her with cold eyes. "Fine." She grabs the reigns and leads Argo out of the stables. She looks ahead down the road and a small smile crosses her lips; which she quickly wipes off. _It's good to see that face again. But I can't let this continue. How am I going to get rid of her now? She needs to go somewhere safe._

Gabrielle is watching Xena's back, which is entirely too stiff. _Heh. I've got you figured out Xena. I'll play your little game here. You don't want a girlfriend, fine. I won't be. We'll see how long that lasts. _

Beginning of episode 43 (a few days later):

They are walking down a hill toward the ocean. "Isn't it beautiful?" Gabrielle says in a very happy voice.

"Yeah, it's alright." Xena responds void of emotion.

"It's 'alright'? You have to learn to smell the flowers." Gabrielle hopes Xena will stop being so grouchy.

"What flowers!" Xena says in an annoyed voice.

"That's an expression. You have to enjoy the peaceful moments in life. You know, everything can't be an adventure all the time! Like right now; I want you to close your eyes and just listen." Gabrielle slows down as Xena rolls her eyes.

"To what?"

"To nature speaking to us. It'll give you a wonderful sense of peace. Close your eyes." They stop walking. Xena closes her eyes. Gabrielle continues, "What do you hear?"

Xena has a look that says she humoring her friend. "Seagulls."

"K, now what do you feel when you think of Seagulls?"

"I feel irritated because they are so noisy!" Xena growls through her teeth.

"What else to you hear?"

"Ahh the sea." Xena says with a mocking smile.

"Ok, now what do you think of when you hear the peaceful grandeur of the sea?"

"I think how glad I am to be on dry land!" Xena says as she walks away.


	19. Really, Xena? A Man?

_Really, Xena? A Man?_

_Post-Episode 43_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

This story takes place at various points during Episode 43 (S2,E18):, Ulysses.

Xena has stopped to watch the unknown man fight three men by himself. _Damn, he can fight. Hmm maybe he can be of use to me. _After a couple minutes of watching, half a dozen more men flood the beach and run towards the man. Xena and Gabrielle run to help.

Later that night Xena was sharpening her sword while Ulysses was out scouting the pirate ships. Gabrielle was sleeping soundly by the fire. _Ok, so he's handsome. Even Gabrielle recognized that. If I can make her think I've fallen for him, maybe she'll leave me for good. Then she can live out her life in peace and safety. Not the best plan I've ever had, but it may work._

_'What a woman'? Sorry Ulysses, Xena's mine. You can't have her. The way he looks at her..he's already fallen for her I think. Just like Howr did. Why does everyone want what they can't have?_

_Huh, so he's noticed I'm not a man. Must mean my plan is working. I can't believe I'm going to go through with this. Ughh I do not want to be with a man, but if it gets Gabrielle to leave me, then I guess I will have to do this._

_Oh gods. He's falling in love with Xena. I can't believe he just said that to her! Ok, Gabrielle, fake sleep. Don't let them know you heard. I gotta talk to her. She can't let this go on. Soulmate! You think you've found your soulmate! She's not yours. Oh gods... they are kissing. No… no. Xena stop. Please don't do this. You can't fall for him. Please tell me you haven't fallen for him. This is all an act. I know it. I have to believe that. _

_Wow, her face sure dropped when I said 'love' about Ulysses. I think this plan is working after all. Maybe she will leave if I make sure there is no room for her. Then after she is safe, I'll just leave him. _

After fighting off bandits from Ulysses friend: _His wife is alive! Shit, this is going to ruin my plans. _

During the chat Ulysses has with Xena about not loving his wife: _Ok, I can't go through with this if she's alive. It isn't right. He would be committing adultery. No... He needs to stay here with his wife and run his country. Now it's time to undo all that I've done. _"Ulysses, I should have been more honest with you the other day. I'm not in love with you. I don't think I ever could be. I like my life the way it is."

Gabrielle over hears the whole conversation. _Xena you are going too far with this game of yours. It needs to stop. You are going to hurt everyone._

On the boat at the end: _Alright Xena, one last chance to let him down softly. You were too hard on him earlier, after all you caused this mess. _She and Ulysses talk, then he leaves the boat defeated.

End of episode 43:

"Do you think that he knows that you helped him with the bow?"

"No. I don't think anyone knows and I want it to stay that way. This is Ulysses story. And for years the people of Ithaca will talk about how he bent that bow. It's the way it should be."

Gabrielle butted in, "But really, you"

Xena cuts her off, "I got a chance to make someone I care about happy. That's the best reward you can have in life.

Episode 43A:

The sail home was quiet, except for Gabrielle constant complaining about the sea sickness. Xena tried to stay distant, but found it hard when Gabrielle was so sick. She did manage to not admit that she was deliberately pushing Gabrielle away.

When they arrive home a couple days after leaving Ithaca, they immediately take up at a shore side inn to rest up. Xena is talking to the inn keeper, "Hi. I need two rooms please."

"One room! We only need one." Gabrielle shoots a glare at Xena. "Come on, we don't need to waste money on two rooms."

Xena concedes and looks back at the inn keeper and nods, "One room." Then she turns to Gabrielle, "Will you get us some dinner ordered? I'm going to run our stuff up to OUR room." She grabs the bags out of Gabrielle's hands.

Gabrielle smiles trying to throw Xena off. "No problem." Gabrielle heads over to the kitchen and orders them two plates. Then she sits down at a table and waits for Xena. A man approaches and begins to flirt with her.

"Hey there, mind if I join you? A pretty lady like you shouldn't be all alone for dinner."

"Oh I'm not alone." She looks over as Xena is coming down the stairs. Xena stops. Gabrielle decides to flirt back with the man, to make Xena jealous. "What about a handsome man like you; are you alone?"

Xena watches Gabrielle put on her flirtatious smile. _Ah don't do that sweetheart. I know I hurt you and still haven't made it up to you… but please don't do that. _Xena approaches the table quickly. "Excuse me, that's my seat."

The man looks up. "Well she invited me to sit down."

"Well she must have forgotten that I was HERE." Xena grabs him by the back of the neck and squeezes him. "Now move."

Gabrielle smiles, enjoying the show. The man gets up and leaves rubbing his neck. "Jealous much?" Gabrielle jabs her partner in the ribs.

Xena rolls her eyes and ignores her comment. Luckily dinner arrives and saves her from having to talk. She immediately digs in stuffing her mouth.

After dinner, Gabrielle heads up to the room to get ready for bed. Xena decides to stay where she is, claiming that she is not tired yet. Gabrielle knows that she is avoiding her. Gabrielle arrives to the room and strips down to her bra and underwear. She climbs into bed. _Ug I forgot how dirty I am. Maybe I should take a bath. _She decides to get up and hop in the tub that is in their room. The water isn't very hot, just warm enough not to make her freeze to death.

After cleaning herself, she hops out to dry off. Xena walks into the room and sees her naked. She can't help but stare. She mumbles, "Sorry."

Gabrielle looks up, "What did you say?" Gabrielle walks over, completely naked to stand in front of Xena. Xena doesn't say anything. She wants nothing more than to pull Gabrielle in and take her to bed. Gabrielle notices the thinly veiled desire in Xena's eyes and decides the direct approach, "Do you want to make love to me Xena?" Xena is speechless. Gabrielle reaches up and pulls Xena's head down, pleased that Xena is not resisting. She puts her lips to Xena's so they are softly touching. "I still want you Xena. I know you want me too."

Xena succumbs to the temptation. She leans into Gabrielle and presses their lips together. She parts Gabrielle's lips with her tongue. This continues for a moment until they are both on the bed. "Gabrielle, we shouldn't do this." _All I want is to make love to you, but what about you getting hurt? How am I supposed to deal with this? _

"Xena, you can't keep pushing me away like this. I want to be with you. Don't you still have feelings for me?" Gabrielle is begging for an answer.

_Gods yes, Gabrielle. I love you, you have no idea. To Hades with my plan; I can't keep my feelings back anymore. I can't keep hurting you. _Xena's answer to Gabrielle was in the form of a passionate kiss, which led to a night of making love, and making up. They never spoke of Ulysses or the past couple weeks.

A month later…

Beginning of Episode 44:

"He's moving to you right!" Xena yells

"I see him!" Gabrielle moves.

"Let me take it! Let me take"

"No no, this one's mine!" Gabrielle's face is determined. "He's mine!" She throws a stick backwards and down plops a fish on the shore.


	20. Rescue

_Rescue_

_Post-Episode 44_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

During Episode 44 (S2,E19):

Xena is watching Gabrielle care for an injured soldier; she has a look of adoration on her face. She kneels next to her friend. "Kaltaca turned out to be the key. When you went out there, they thought it was a truce to retrieve the wounded." Gabrielle doesn't look at her or respond. Xena continues, "I let my fear and hatred blind me to everything."

Gabrielle finally looks at her. "Sometimes the past can do that. Xena if I'd been through what you'd been through" Gabrielle looks back down.

"No. No. You understand hatred, but you've never given into it. You don't know how much I love…that." Gabrielle looks at her again. "Here" Xena reaches for the wet rag Gabrielle is holding. She beings to wipe the blood off the injured man.

End of Episode 44:

Xena just defeated the leader of the Horde. "They'll be back. Maybe not this year, but someday.  
"Can anyone stop them?" Gabrielle asks.

"Yeah. It won't be warriors. It'll be someone like you. I just hope that wherever the Horde is from, they have a Gabrielle." Xena walks away, followed by Gabrielle.

A week later…

_It's been awhile since I've written in this journal. So many things have happened; I don't know where to begin. Xena has been doing some strange things; from pushing me away to becoming her old, almost evil, self. But she finally came back to me. She almost told me she loved me. I don't know why she hasn't said it, must be a warrior thing. Although, that's not really fair to her. I haven't said it either. I just don't want to push her way. Especially after these past several weeks. I think if she verbally heard me say it, she would try to leave me again. She is so worried about my safety. I guess she has a right to be, I do get into a lot of trouble. But she always manages to save me; even while blind. _

Gabrielle takes a break from her writing as Xena enters their camp with a sting of fish. "Hungry?" Xena asks as she shakes the fish around with a smile. "They have a lot of meat on them. They'll be good eatin'."

Gabrielle smiles and replies, "I am always hungry! Why would you even have to ask?" She stands up and approaches Xena and the fish, "Here let me have them. I'll start cleaning them up." Xena hands the fish to Gabrielle and bends down to kiss her on the nose. Gabrielle crinkles it and giggles, excited that things are on the path to being normal again.

"Alright, I'll get the fire going a little better."

They each set to their tasks. After they get the fish cooking, Gabrielle pats the rock next to her and motions for Xena to sit next to her. "Hey, I want to talk to you about something."

Xena's eyes grow wide, "Is something wrong?"

"No, not really. I just feel like we should probably talk…about the past couple months." Gabrielle is unsure how Xena will react to this.

Xena looks at the fish on the fire, then says "Ok. What do you want to talk about?" She had a feeling it was mostly about Ulysses.

"I guess I just want you to know that I choose this life. I don't care how dangerous it is. If I die doing what we do, I'll be happy. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." Xena started to say something but Gabrielle cut her off "Don't say it. I need you to accept this Xena. You can't fight me on this; I will not leave you, no matter how hard you try to push me away."

Xena was quiet. "How did you know I was trying to push you away?"

"I'm not dumb. I could see what you were doing. I know you didn't love Ulysses. You were just using him." Gabrielle put her hand on Xena's shoulder. "So do you think you can you accept this; that I choose you and this life?"

Xena looked at her, "Yeah. You aren't leaving me much choice anyway. Thanks Gabrielle." Xena leaned in and kissed her chastely on the lips. "I don't know what I would do without you."

The next morning they found themselves walking into a seaside town. There were many merchant ships about to set sail. While Gabrielle went into a store to get some supplies, Xena heard shouting. She wanders over to a nearby ship, the Captain is screaming at his men. Apparently the men are disgruntled.

One man yells at the Captain, "You need to pay us double if you want us risking our lives out there with those pirates!"

The Captain responds, "It's your job to deal with whatever the gods throw at us. We have to get this food to the islands."

All the men around him erupt in shouting. Xena pushes her way through the crowd to the Captain. "What's going on here?"

"There are pirates patrolling my route to the islands. I can't get the food and merchandise to the islands for the people. My crew has gone mad and they refuse to work." The Captains face is bright red with anger.

"Are you the only source of food for them?"

"Yes, no other merchant ships sail over there."

Xena appears to be thinking. "I might be able to help you. Give me a few minutes, I'll be back."

"Ha who do you think you are to be able to help me?" The Captain scoffs.

She turns around, "I'm Xena." The captain's face falls still.

Xena locates Gabrielle in the market. She taps her on the shoulder, "Hey. Did you find everything we needed?"

Gabrielle raises her eyebrow, "And then some."

"What's that mean?"

"Oh my little secret." Gabrielle flirts.

"Okay… Hey listen. The islands off the coast only get food from one merchant ship. Apparently pirates have been swarming the area and robbing this ship every time they go out. The residence have been without a fresh supply of a food for a week now. The ship's crew refuses to go with the Captain anymore unless he pays them double, which he can't afford. What do you say? Want to help beat up some pirates?" Xena gets an excited smile on her face.

Gabrielle wants to help, but she isn't sure it's a good idea. "What about my sea sickness! Uhg this is going to be miserable." She pauses to think about it. "The greater good right? Alright, let's go."

Xena and Gabrielle are aboard the merchant ship. Most of the crew have decided to come, based on the fact that the Warrior Princess was there to help them. The first pirate ship strikes a couple hours into their voyage. Xena had prepped the crew on the best way to get them off the ship, once they were on board. Everything worked out perfectly. That night the crew started a fire on the deck, in a metal barrel. Everyone sat around it and shared a wine skin. Xena and Gabrielle joined them for most the night. Gabrielle told a story that she had not told yet; the one about Ulysses. She thought it would fit right in as a triumphant story for seamen.

As she told it, she saw Xena grow uncomfortable. _Hmm I'll have to talk to her about this. Maybe she feels bad for what she did. _After the story ended, she got up and walked over to Xena, who was now leaning over the edge of the ship looking out to sea. "Hey, you alright?" Gabrielle lays her hand on Xena's back.

"Mm yeah I'm ok." Xena responds quietly. "Gabrielle, I need you to know something. I'm not proud of what I did to you. I really don't know how you can even be around me. Anyway, I'm very sorry for treating you like that. I just hope you realize I was trying to do it for your own good; I guess I didn't think about how badly I would be hurting you. Or maybe I just convinced myself that your safety is more important than anything else; including our relationship."

Gabrielle slipped her hand into Xena's and rested her face against her shoulder. "I forgive you, Xena. Let's move on, ok?"

A sailor came over at that moment and leaned in next to Gabrielle. His name was Abas. "Gabrielle, do you think you could tell us another story before we all go to bed? That last one was wonderful!"

Gabrielle looked at Xena. "Go ahead. I'm going to head to bed though. Don't stay up too late." She touched the bard's nose then walked away to their cabin.

"Come on Abas. One more story."

Gabrielle snuck into bed much later than expected. Xena was already asleep. _Wow how long was I out there! _Quietly she stripped down and got into bed next to her love. She curled up against her back and gently kissed Xena's skin.

"You were out late." Xena said.

"I thought you were asleep. Sorry I got carried away and ended up telling more than one."

"That's what I figured. You love to tell your stories. Which ones did you tell?" Xena loves when Gabrielle talks passionately about her story telling.

"Oh Xena, it was great! They loved the story of Prometheus. I also told them the story of the Gareth. Then they BEGGED me for one more, so I told them about the time Ares sword was stolen. I love when I have an excited audience." Gabrielle smiled as she kissed Xena's back once more.

"Mm that feels nice." Xena reached behind her and grabbed Gabrielle's hand and pulled it up to her chin, between her breasts. "I'm glad you are finally in bed. I missed you."

"I was only gone a couple hours. I thought I was the only one that got sappy after a couple hours of being without you." Gabrielle giggled.

"I'm not sappy."

"Uh huh."

"Hey, I just realized… how is your sea sickness? I haven't seen you hanging your head overboard much." Xena chuckled.

"You are evil, laughing as I suffer. The stories have helped take my mind off it. But I am still feeling pretty bad. Just trying ignore it."

"Well, sleep will help with that." Xena said as she patted Gabrielle's hand then kissed it.

They fell asleep curled around each other.

Around midnight they woke up to shouting. Xena was up like a flash of lightning. Gabrielle wasn't far behind. Up on the deck the ship was being attacked by pirates. Xena drew her sword and began to attack the pirates, throwing them overboard as she went. The battle raged on for 15 minutes. The ship was veering off course, no one was at the helm. Xena saw sharp jagged rocks poking up through the ocean.

Seconds later

Beginning of Episode 45:

"Xena!"

"We're going down. Take my sword and cut the ropes! Gabrielle!"

The ship crashes into the rocks and breaks into pieces.


	21. Ghost Busters

_Ghost Busters_

_Post-Episode 45_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of episode 45 (S2,E20):

"I can't thank you enough. But maybe I can help others the way you've helped me." Cecrops shakes hands with Xena.

Gabrielle grabs his arm, "Oh I know how you can start! Zeeb had a daughter. Maybe you can see her?"

Cecrops likes the suggestion. He kisses his fingers and puts them on Gabrielle's cheek. "I think I will. But I'm going to walk there. You know Posiden is probably upset with me. I think he got use to having me around."

"Well, he'll find someone else to be angry at. That's just his way. Let's hope it's someone who truly deserves it." Xena said as she looked out over the ocean.

Two months later…

Xena is walking down a somewhat scary looking path. It's dark, damp and silent. Xena stops walking and draws her sword. Her eyes dart around her surroundings looking for something; she's not quite sure what. She hears footsteps running towards her from behind. She turns, sword ready to parry any attacks. Nothing is there.

In the distance she hears a cry, "Xena!" it's Gabrielle. Her head whips towards the sound of her lover's voice. She begins to walk towards the area she heard Gabrielle. She picks up the pace to a light jog. "Xena help!" Gabrielle's voice is now the opposite direction. Xena stops.

"What is going on here?" Xena whispers to herself. "Gabrielle!" She hears footsteps again, they sound close. She stops and slows her breathing to listen. The footsteps are moving steadily towards her from behind. She slowly turns as she hears the footsteps stop ten feet behind her. A ghost like figure is holding Gabrielle with a knife to her throat. Xena's breath catches. "What do you want with us?" The ghost just looks at her, with anger burning in its eyes. It does not answer. Gabrielle squirms and it digs the knife deeper against her flesh, causing blood to trickle down her neck. "Don't!" Xena yells. "What do you want? I'll do anything!"

Finally the ghost answers, "Come with me." Xena puts her sword into its scabbard and walks towards the ghost. She takes her eye off the ghost long enough to see Gabrielle's eyes. Gabrielle is terrified.

Xena is about a foot away from the ghost and Gabrielle. "Alright, I'll go. But you have to release her."

"Xena, no! Where you go I go." Gabrielle is serious. The ghost pushes the bard hard away from them and then grabs Xena. Suddenly the knife is now at Xena's throat. The ghost takes the Chakrum off Xena and throws it to the ground, then does the same with her sword and breast dagger. Then the ghost and Xena disappear in a vapor.

"Xena!" Gabrielle screams with desperation. She looks around every direction. There is no sign of Xena or the ghost. All that remains is Xena's sword and Chakrum on the ground. Gabrielle has tears streaming down her face. She walks over and grabs Xena's weapons, then attaches them to herself. Looking around, she isn't sure how to get out of the area. She spots Xena's footprints that led her here; she tracks them backwards, hoping it takes them back to where they begin.

A day later, Gabrielle is finally out of the creepy forest where Xena was taken. She has dried blood on her neck. She looks utterly exhausted. She hasn't stopped walking in a day. Luckily, she finds their camping spot with all their stuff. Argo is there and runs up to Gabrielle to nuzzle her in the stomach. "Hey girl. Have you seen Xena?" Argo shakes her head and snorts. "Alright… we have to find her." Gabrielle begins to hurriedly gather their things; she does not want to spend the night this close to the haunted forest. After loading Argo up with their gear, she hops into the saddle. She is too exhausted to walk. Taking one last look at the camp, then the direction of the haunted forest, she clucks at Argo to move.

They ride through the night. Its cold, but nothing like that forest. Gabrielle is riding towards a town that can be seen in the distance. A few nights prior they had gone through that town and heard stories of the haunted forest. It just so happened to be that they needed to go through there in order to get back onto their normal course. Seeing torches blazing in the distance, Gabrielle urges the horse into a gallop. "Come on girl!"

Upon arrival to the town, Gabrielle drops Argo off at a stable then she proceeds to the local inn. She walks with purpose directly to a man that she recognizes from the other night. He is the one that told them stories of the haunted forest. She had thought, at the time, that he was just a great bard. But neither she nor Xena thought he was telling a true story. She approaches him fast and puts her face directly into his "Tell me more about this haunted forest! Now!" she slams her hand down on the table to emphasize that she is not messing around.

He is in shock at first, but then he shakes out of it. "Why do you want to know?" He looks around and sees that the warrior woman she was with the other day is nowhere to be seen. Then he notices how tired and beat up she looks. "Where is your friend?"

Gabrielle's eyes begin to water. "Tell me about the forest. I need to know everything."

"It's said that the people of the forest are only there for one reason; they are awaiting the arrival of a warrior to save them from their torment. They are stuck in between worlds. All they want is someone that can release them. Stories have been handed down in their generations of a warrior that will bring about their release." He stops and sees realization dawning on Gabrielle's face. Then he continues, "It sounds to me as though they've found their warrior."

Gabrielle sits back on the bench and puts her head back against the wall. "Xena. They've taken her. She was right in front of me, then she just vanished with a ghost. I have no idea where she is or how to get to her."

The man sighs, "I'm sorry. I wish I knew how to help you. There is an old man that lives in our village; or at least on the outer rim of our boundaries. He has been around since before the people turned to ghosts. He may be able to help you. But you'll have to wait until morning; it will take a couple hours to get there.

Gabrielle sighs, then stands up. She looks down at the bard, "Thank you." _I should just go now and get there by dawn. However, I'm exhausted. I haven't slept in over a day. I'm no good to Xena in this condition. I can barely process information. _She walks to the inn keeper and gets a room. Slowly she walks up the stairs, tiredness and sadness evident in her gait. The room she has been assigned is actually quite nice, but she doesn't really notice. All she can think about is Xena. "Oh Xena. How am I supposed to get you back?" She lies down on the bed and is immediately taken by Morpheus in to a dream world.

The next day Gabrielle is up at the crack of dawn and heads to the old man's place at the edge of the border. As she arrives, she notices that the home looks vacant. It appears no one has lived there for years. "Hmm great. Just what I need." She hops off Argo and heads to the house just to check. "Hello? Anyone here?" Nothing but an echo of her own voice. Argo snickers in the background. She looks toward the horse, then is suddenly jumped by someone. She is knocked to the ground. She looks up and sees an old man with a crazed expression on his face. He is not coming after her, just staring at her. "Hey! That wasn't nice!" She stands up.

His expression softens and becomes less crazy. "Sorry ma'am. I thought you were here to attack me. Are you alright?"

She scoffs at him, "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm not here to attack you. I'm here to get your help." Gabrielle brushes herself off.

"Help, why would you want the help of an old man?" He questions grumpily.

"My name is Gabrielle. My friend, Xena, was taken recently in the forest to the north of your town. I've been told that you might be able to tell me how to get her back." Gabrielle stares at him as she waits for a sign that he's even heard her.

He looks down, then back up at her. "Come inside." He waves her in and looks both ways before closing the door. "Would you like some tea?"

Gabrielle nods, "Please, with honey if you have it." She waits patiently as he prepares her tea. She realizes now why Xena is so impatient with people like this all the time. When you want answers, you don't want people to waste time.

He hands her the tea, "Alright dear. Tell me what happened." After she tells the entire story, he shakes his head and asks, "So… your friend is a warrior. The good thing about that is I now know why they took her and where as well."

Gabrielle's eyes go wide. "Where is she?" Her voice is desperate.

"She is in the abandon Roman mines about three leagues from here. Only two leagues from the forest. You were closer to her before you left the forest."

Gabrielle hangs her head. "What do I need to do to get her back?"

He thinks for a moment. "There isn't anything you can do, it's all up to her. However, if you want to find her, I can tell you how to get there. I don't think the ghosts will stop you from entering the mine or finding her. But they will prevent her from leaving until she has helped them."

"Ok, do you know what she has to do to help them? If so, tell me. If she hasn't already figured it out, then it would be best for me to know so I can tell her. What happens when she helps them, do they just release her in the mine or back where they took her?"

"I honestly could not tell you little one. That's why we better get you to her before she finishes, otherwise I'm not sure how you'll find each other again." Gabrielle leaves the man's home, full of the knowledge of how to find Xena and how to help Xena finish this task. She whistles for Argo, who comes trotting out of a nearby field. The sun is setting as she jumps on Argo's back. "Come on girl, let's get to those mines. Yah!"

After several hours of riding, Gabrielle and Argo have to take a break. She spots a creek just off the road and decides she has to stop there to rest. She removes Argo's tack and lets her graze on the grassy field. She gets her bedroll and lays it on the ground, then plops down. She stares up at the clouds in the blue sky above. "Xena? I'm coming for you love. I promise I'll find you." She closes her eyes and drifts off for a few moments. She hears Argo approaching and wakes out of her light doze. _I gotta get going. I'm wasting time! _ She grabs Argo's tack and is about to get on the horse, but Argo won't let her on. Instead, Argo moves the saddle bag right in front of the bards face. Gabrielle glares at Argo then reaches in the pack and pulls out an apple. "There you happy?" She jumps on Argo and continues her journey.

Gabrielle rides through the night, eager to find Xena. Her worry has grown with each passing day. She's never ridden a horse at night; it's not easy. She just hopes Argo can see where to go. The entire night, she fights off sleep. Luckily she doesn't miss any of the land marks the man told her to watch for.

Around noon the next day, Gabrielle arrives to the mine. She stops Argo and ties her to a nearby tree. She pulls out her staff and ties Xena's sword to her back. She also hooks the Chakurm to her side. _Alright, looks like I'm ready. It's really dark in there, I'm not sure how I'm going to find my way. I've got to find something to make a torch out of. _She walks around the outside of the mine for a few minutes and finds an old torch. It smells as though it still has oil on it, so she lights it with her flint. After a few sparks, it lights. "Whew!" Walking through the cold, damp cave is more nerve racking that then bard anticipated. There are discarded Roman swords, armor and other miscellaneous items. Chains are hooked to the wall in various places with blood staining the walls behind them. She comes across a small alcove where there are piles of wax drippings from candles. There is nothing in the alcove, as if something has been removed. After an hour of walking, she comes to a split in the mine. "Ok, he said to go left. Please be here Xena." Not long after she begins the left hallway route, she hears something up ahead. She pauses and turns her head to listen closely. It sounds like someone walking. She also hears rocks being moved. She picks up her pace, but is careful not to make too much noise.

Xena is moving rock after rock across a cavern. She's been doing this for a solid day. She is exhausted and not really sure she is doing the right thing. Her attempts at leaving the cavern did not work out. The ghosts stopped her every time with an invisible force of some kind. She sets a large rock down, then stops. She hears a noise which sound remarkably like Gabrielle's footsteps when she is trying to be quiet. The sound stops. _Hmm must be imagining things. Damn, I wish she was here. I miss her and need her. She is my source of strength. _Xena picks up another rock and discards it. Again she hears the footsteps. A smile crosses her face as she is sure that it's Gabrielle. She sniffs the air and smells her bard's scent. _I'd know that smell anywhere._

Gabrielle slowly creeps into a large cavern. The sounds have since stopped. She looks around and is startled when she sees someone standing there out of the corner of her eye. She jumps and lets out scream. When she looks full on at the person, she sees that it is Xena. "Xena!" Gabrielle runs and jumps at the warrior who returns the embrace with just as much enthusiasm.

Xena buries her nose into Gabrielle's hair and neck. She lifts Gabrielle up and twirls her around while laughing. "How did you find me?!" Xena can't help the huge smile on her face.

"It's a long story. I'm so glad I found you Xena. I was so worried." Gabrielle's eyes begin to water with tears. Xena wipes them away and sets her feet back onto the floor.

"Shhh, it's ok. I've got you." She cups Gabrielle's face with her dirty hand and leans in to kiss her on the lips. After a few moments of getting reacquainted, they part. "Let's sit down." Xena leads her over to a boulder.

"Here I have some food. Have you been able to eat?" Gabrielle pulls bread, cheese, fruit and water out of her pack.

"No, there isn't anything to eat here. Thank you for thinking of that. Now, my bard, tell me how you found me and how you got here." Xena began to chow down on food and water while Gabrielle recounted the last couple days.

An hour later, Gabrielle asked Xena, "So what are you doing exactly with all these rocks?"

"Well, I'm honestly not really sure. I think that I have to move all the rocks off this huge pile over here. When the ghost dropped me off, it pointed to the pile then just vanished. It didn't want to tell me what to do apparently, so after trying to escape a few times, I ended up just digging. I have no clue if what I'm doing is going to work." Xena stood up and grabbed a rock then took it to the other side of the chamber. "It's very repetitive to say the least." She shrugged at her love.

"Xena, the man told me that these people were buried alive. I wonder if they are under this pile of rocks. He also said, that the legend tells of a mystic power that holds their spirits from crossing to the other side. Supposedly, if you can uncover their bodies AND find the object that is holding the power, then they can cross to the other side and have peace. What I don't understand, is why did they need a warrior for this, rather than just someone strong?"

"Are you saying I'm not strong?" Xena's eyebrow goes up as she teases the bard.

Gabrielle giggles then walks over to Xena. She pokes her in the stomach and says, "Oh no. You're strong. I just don't understand why they specifically needed a warrior."

Xena shrugs, "Maybe because it takes someone strong of mind as well as body to do this. Either that or I'm going to have to fight some evil ghosts to get out of here. Wouldn't that be something?" She chuckles then pulls Gabrielle in for a hug. "Well, I guess I better get back to work."

"Oh no you don't! You rest for awhile. We'll take turns. I've had a night of decent sleep in a bed. You've been without food and water and you've been sleeping on a cave floor. Actually, you should take a nap. You look exhausted." Gabrielle pushes Xena towards where she had been sleeping and swats her on the butt. "Shoo."

Xena gives her the famous "Xena Warrior Princess look", then relaxes. "Thank Gabrielle. I don't know that I can sleep, but I will lay down for a bit. Be careful on the rocks ok? If one is too heavy, skip it and move to another one. I don't want you hurting your back."

An hour later, the warrior has woken from a much needed nap. She turns over to face Gabrielle who is still laboring on the rocks. "Hey sexy." She drawls as she stretches.

Gabrielle stops and looks at Xena. She smiles, "Hey sleepy head." She walks over to Xena as she is sitting up. Xena pulls her down so that she is sitting on her lap.

"I missed you Gabrielle. I was worried I'd never see you again."Xena leans her head against Gabrielle's cheek.

Gabrielle puts her arms around Xena's neck and holds her tight. "I'm here. I was worried too. That old man didn't know what they would do with you if you had already saved them. I had to get up here as fast as I could. Argo is waiting for us at the entrance to the mine. She misses you too."

Xena looks up at her bard and leans in for a kiss. Their lips touch gently at first, then the kiss turns passionate. Gabrielle pushes Xena to the ground as she lays down on top of her. Her kisses move to Xena's neck and upper chest. Xena moans softly.

Suddenly Xena pushes Gabrielle up, "Gabrielle stop." Gabrielle sits up confused. "Look." Xena points toward the middle of the cavern.

The ghost that took Xena is there. It speaks to them, "Warrior, I've allowed that other one to join you because I knew your spirit was being defeated. But I will not allow this distraction to happen. If you don't finish the task, then she will be sent away."

Xena's face grows angry. She starts to get up to attack the ghost, but Gabrielle pushes her back down. "Xena, no. Calm down." Then she looks back at the ghost. "We'll help you, but where is the object that we need to find, the one that holds the power over you?"

The ghost doesn't answer at first. Then he shrugs, "We do not know. The power can only go so far; it must be in the mines somewhere. Once you find it, it has to be destroyed." The ghost vanishes.

"Dammit! How am I supposed to find the object somewhere in the mines if they won't let me leave this gods forsaken cavern!" Xena stands up and begins to pace. "Why does this crazy stuff always happen to me?" it was a rhetorical question.

"Xena, I guess it's a good thing I'm here. Maybe I can leave the cavern and find this object. They did let me in after all." Gabrielle stands up and moves to the mouth of the cave. She begins to walk across the plane of the entrance. Nothing happens. "Xena, maybe they'll let you out now too?"

Xena follows her, but is stopped by an invisible force. "Nope. Same old thing. Look, you take the torch and try to find something that might hold the power. My guess is that it is some sort of idol like statue or something. Other than that, it could be anything. Just see if anything sticks out to you, ok? Be safe."

Gabrielle steps back into the cavern and picks up the torch. She grabs her staff and the sword. "I might need this to destroy it. I really don't know how to completely destroy something, other than to try and break it." Xena pulls her in for a hug and quick kiss. "I'll be careful I promise. You promise to be careful too, ok?"

Xena smiles out of the side of her mouth, "I will." Gabrielle turns to leave and receives a swat on the butt. "Paybacks." Gabrielle just shakes her head and walks away laughing.

Gabrielle retraces her steps, as the cavern was a dead end to the tunnel she took on the left. She ends up at the split in the tunnels. There is a lot of heat coming from the tunnel on the right, which makes her a little worried about her safety. _Should I go down this other tunnel, or back towards the entrance? _She decides on the latter because she wants to go let Argo loose so she can eat and drink. Being stuck in one place too long won't be good for the horse and she had no clue how long they'd be here. On her way back she kept her eye out for any unusual objects. She found none.

The light at the entrance was bright. It was obviously the next morning. It took a few minutes to adjust to the lighting, but eventually she could see properly again. "Hey Argo." Gabrielle said as she approached the horse. She pet her on the nose then removed her tack, saddle, and bags. "There you go. Stay close by ok? We might need you soon." Argo trotted off to find food.

Gabrielle grabbed their gear and headed back into the mine. She decided to carry all the stuff back with her, in case they needed any of it. On the way back, she once again noticed the alcove that had candle wax on it. _Hmm maybe I should try to find the statue that was here at one time. Xena did say that it most likely was a figure of something. _Gabrielle set everything down and started a detail search of the area. She didn't find anything. She looked back at the alcove and noticed that the rock above it had fallen to the ground. There was a nice pile directly below where the statue would have been sitting. She began to dig and throw rocks aside. Eventually she came to what somewhat resembled a statue of a god. She had never seen this particular god before. _This must be it! Oh please let this be it!_ The eyes of the statue were made of small green gems. After she wiped them off, they sparkled against the torch light.

An hour later Gabrielle stumbles back into the cavern. Xena is immediately at her side. "You ok!?" Xena's voice is full of worry.

Gabrielle is panting, "Water..."

Xena quickly retrieves the water bag and helps Gabrielle drink. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm just very tired. I carried all this stuff back in case we need it. But the worst part was carrying this heavy statue. I don't know if it's it, but we need to find out." Gabrielle begun to dig into one of their saddle bags; she handed the object to Xena.

Xena examined it. "Well, I guess there's only one way to find out!" She chucks the statue at the pile of rocks, hoping to destroy it. Nothing happens. She walks over and picks it back up to re-examine it. "It didn't even crack."

Gabrielle hangs her head. "Now what?"

Xena grabs her chakrum and sets the statue on the ground. She throws the weapon and bounces it off the wall then the statue and repeats this several times to no avail. Xena sits down for a quick moment, then gets up and begins to pace. "This doesn't make sense. Maybe it's not the right object."

"Xena, it's the only thing I could find that seems like it could be it." Then an idea hits Gabrielle, "Hey! The second tunnel had a lot of heat coming from it. Do you think it could be an underground lava flow or something?"

Xena's eyes light up. "It's definitely possible. That should definitely destroy this thing." Xena puts the statue into an empty saddle bag, then hands it to Gabrielle. "Good luck. I'll keep working on this pile of rocks. I'm almost done anyway."

Gabrielle grabs the bag and her staff, then walks back down the tunnel.

Several hours later, Xena finishes the pile of rocks. She has uncovered ten bodies that have deteriorated to the bone.

At the same time that Xena uncovers the last body, Gabrielle comes to the end of the tunnel. There is a huge canyon below her, she is on the edge. Nestled in the canyon is a river of lava. The heat is almost unbearable. Gabrielle quickly gets the statue out and throws it into the river below. She watches it's decent until it disappears into the lava. The underground begins to shake, rocks begin to cave in. Gabrielle grabs her bag and starts running to the entrance of the tunnel.

The cavern begins to fall in around Xena. She grabs their bags and hopes for the best when crossing the entrance to the cave. She walks through with no problem. She begins to sprint as fast as she can to the entrance of the tunnel.

Xena and Gabrielle reach the intersection of tunnels at the same time. They take a quick glance at each other and continue running for the entrance. Moments before the entrance collapses, they jump out onto the ground. They successfully made it out without being killed by falling rock.

Xena stands up and helps Gabrielle off the ground. She pulls her into a hug and they both look back at the mine, which is in a big pile of rubble.

Xena and Gabrielle are both riding on Argo. They ride all day long and arrive at the inn by nightfall. Gabrielle gets them a room and heads up to get the bath going. It's been a long couple of days and she is eager to get a bath and some sleep.

Xena brings food up to their room. Gabrielle is already naked and getting into the bath. Xena strips her clothes and jumps in with her. "Well, that was quiet the adventure, wasn't it?" Xena grabs the scrubber and soap, then sets to work on cleaning Gabrielle's back, neck and ears.

"Yeah, some adventure." Gabrielle says unenthusiastically. "Remind me to believe in ghost stories the next time we hear them, ok?"

Xena laughs, "Yeah, don't worry. I think we both will."

After their bath, they eat and then get into bed. Xena spoons Gabrielle from behind and kisses her on the neck and shoulder. Gabrielle lets out a moan of enjoyment and contentment. After a moment, the kisses subside and they drift off to sleep together.

1 ½ months later

Beginning of Episode 46:

Cupid walks out of a room with a crying baby. "I know, I know, I know. When I was your age I hated going to bed too. You get to be my age and going to bed takes on a whole new meaning. You know?"

From the backroom, a woman calls "Cupid, I'm waiting!"

Cupid continues to talk to the baby, "Ok look. This could REALLY work out for you, you know? Here's the deal, here's the deal. You go to bed and give your mother and me a chance and you might end up with a baby brother or a sister, huh? Wouldn't that be cool?"

The baby shakes his head and says, "No."


	22. Love is Blind

_Love is Blind_

_Post-Episode 46_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I just made up the stories. The beginning and ends of episodes are quoted from the actual TV series.

Content Warning: This is a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. Many references by the characters are very specific to the episodes, so you may not get everything unless you watch at the same time or have the episodes memorized. The series does lead to a romantic relationship between two women, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Goal: To fill in the rest of the story of Xena and Gabrielle that I felt the series left out. This is more how I would have wished the show to go. I strive to make it a realistic love story of how the two get together and share their lives together. Please feel free to email me with constructive feedback Jinxie2013

End of Episode 46 (S2,E21):

"Ah I never knew love could be so exhausting." Gabrielle smiles by the campfire.

Xena walks past her, "Yeah but worth the work."

Gabrielle makes a face and turns to her, "Xena, do I hear a touch of romance in your voice?"

"Not if I hear a touch of the 'I told ya so' in yours." Xena teases. "Besides, these weren't exactly normal circumstances."

Gabrielle laughs, "I'd say." She hits Joxer on the shoulder and laughs some more. "Can you imagine the two of us in love?"

Joxer tries to laugh, "Ridiculous."

Gabrielle gets up, still laughing. "Kind of makes you laugh just to think about it." She walks away.

Joxer's face is solemn. "Ha Ha." He is extremely sad.

Xena walks over to him and puts her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. No words are said. Joxer begins to cry.

The next morning Gabrielle wakes up with a chill. Xena didn't sleep by her last night because of Joxer. Gabrielle sat up and looked around. Joxer's stuff was gone, so was he. She spotted Xena by the fire. "Morning."

Xena looked over, "Morning." She smiled, then walked over to Gabrielle and put out her hand. "Come on, breakfast is ready."

Gabrielle took her hand and allowed herself to be lifted up. Xena pulled her in tight and kissed her. "Whoa. That's a good way to wake up." Xena smiled and scooped up food for her; she handed the plate over to Gabrielle. "So where is Joxer?"

Xena lost her smile, "He left after you went to sleep last night."

"Why, is he ok?" Gabrielle started eating. Xena didn't answer. "Xena? Is he ok?"

Xena sighed then looked over at her friend. "No he's not. I'm actually kind of worried about him. His heart was broken."

Gabrielle paused in mid motion of spoon to mouth. "Broken? Xena, why would his heart be broken?" Gabrielle thought for a second as Xena's eyebrows went up. "OH! Oh gods, I didn't mean to hurt him!" she sat her bowl down on the ground and stood up to walk after him.

Xena grabbed her arm, "Where are you going? You won't find him. He has a six hour head start on you. He'll probably be fine. Maybe he'll get over you now that he thinks you think there is no way in Tarturus that you'd ever be in love with him."

Gabrielle sighed, "Maybe you're right."

"Let's hope so." Xena leaned over and hugged Gabrielle. She kissed her cheek and then stroked her hair. "It's hard not to fall for you, ya know. Even without cupid's arrows people fall for you."

Gabrielle giggled, "Nah. I'm just a silly farm girl that's too naïve to know when someone is in love with me. Poor Joxer. The last few days were such a mess!"

"Yeah." Xena sat back down and grabbed a bowl of food. "At least you weren't in love with Draco, ew."

"Ha yeah. But he was crazy for me! That's worse I think. Xena, you and he didn't…."

"No! Of course not. He wanted to but I fought it. Luckily by that time I had figured out what was going on so it made it easier for my mind to win out over my body." Xena chuckled.

"Does that mean your body wanted him?" Gabrielle said while scooping food into her mouth. She was trying to be casual about her questions. She didn't want Xena to know that she was a little worried and jealous.

Xena looked up at her. "Well, my body sort of did yes. But only in the moments where I was convinced I loved him. That's why I was in the water."

"Oh." Gabrielle looked down. _So she wanted him sexually. Great. _

Xena sighed and put her food down. She walked over to Gabrielle and sat next to her. She reached over to stroke her hair. "Gabrielle, you are the one I want to be with body, mind and soul. Not a man, certainly not Draco. Even with cupids arrow I still wanted you."

Gabrielle looked into those blue eyes. "Really? I was having a hard time with Joxer. Every once in a while when I would see you, I knew you were the one I was wanting. But then an overwhelming emotion for Joxer would sweep over me and mess it all up. Ew."

Xena lays her arm across the bards back. "You are beautiful Gabrielle. You're eyes see into my soul. You are everything I want and need."

Gabrielle was hoping she would say the three words she has been waiting for, but to no avail. Gabrielle knows Xena is done talking now, so she leans in and kisses her on the mouth, then smiles. Xena smiles back.

A couple hours down the road, they are walking side by side. Xena is in a really good mood today. "Hey, you should tell me a story. I haven't heard one of those in a while."

"Hmm ok. Let me think a minute." Gabrielle puts her finger to her lip and taps it in thought. "Oh I got one. Ok, so you know Aphrodite and you know Helen of Troy, right?" Xena nods, "Did you ever hear the story of how Helen was given to Paris?"

"Hmm well I think I know the real story, but I think you are going to tell me a legend, right?" Xena quirks her eyebrow.

"Ha yeah. Exactly. Do you want to hear it or not warrior?" Gabrielle gently shoves Xena.

"Go on."

"I sing the song of Helen, and how she became known as the most beautiful woman in the world. Aphrodite, Hera, and Athena were invited to the wedding of King Peleus and Thetis. Dicord was so mad that she wasn't invited that she threw a golden apple labeled 'to the fairest' into the middle of the floor. All three goddesses thought they were the fairest so they fought for it. They looked to Zeus to settle the dispute, but he refused. They took their dispute to Paris, Prince of Troy. They asked him to award the title to one of them. He was bribed by all three of them, however Aphrodite's was the best. She offered him the most beautiful woman in the world, Helen. Now Helen was married to King Menelaus. That is when Paris decided to steal her from the King. The rest is, as they say, history." Gabrielle finished and smiled up to Xena.

Xena looked down with a sideways smile. "Quite the story. I completely disagree with it though."

"What do you mean, you disagree with it? The history of it may not be perfect, but that's why it's a story."

"No, that's not what I mean. I meant that Aphrodite was wrong about who the most beautiful woman in the world is." Xena smiled like she knew a secret.

"Ok. So who is the most beautiful woman in the world?" Gabrielle was very confused.

"Gabrielle of Potedia."

"Ha ha yeah right. Good try Xena. I'm not nearly as pretty as Helen!" Gabrielle laughs.

Xena stops walking and puts her hands on her hips, then gave Gabrielle "the look". "Excuse me, I think I would know. I spend every day with you."

"Xena, that's sweet but come on. There are women way more pretty than me. In fact, I think you are way more beautiful than Helen. I've seen men fall in love with you within seconds." Gabrielle shudders. "I hate when that happens. It's like watching a bunch of dogs follow a meat cart around."

Xena chuckles, "Alright, we'll have to agree to disagree on this. Now come here." Xena grabbed Gabrielle and lifted her in the air onto Argo.

"Um, why are you putting me up here?"

Xena jumps up behind Gabrielle. "I feel like riding and I want to have you with me. Is that ok?" Xena puts her arms around her from the back, then snuggles her face in her neck.

"Mm yeah that's ok with me." Gabrielle leans back and enjoys the ride.

A month later…

Beginning of Episode 47 (S3, E1):

The Furies are dancing in front of Ares. He asks them to pass a sentence on Xena for crimes committed. They do, by sentencing her to madness and persecution.


End file.
